Love is Love
by BradenIsMyMonkey
Summary: A potion. A side effect. A heartwrenching outcome. What will happen when every good thing goes bad? It's all because of a stupid, harmless prank, so why did it end in so many tears? KouInu Angst New Summary to go with plot and upcoming chapters. Lemon
1. The plan

Hey, here is my First Inu Yasha fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anyother character, well except for Ginta and Hakkaku. I have them locked in my closet, since they are the best anime characters made, especially Ginta! xp

Here, my friends, is my story.

Love is Love

Kagome was sitting on her porch, in her time. She looked around, letting out a sigh. Standing, she held out her hand, feeling a raindrop fall on her hand. She walked inside to hear arguing from Inu Yasha.

"SHUT IT! You stupid little shit!" Inu Yasha yelled to Kagomes little brother, Sota.

"I am just saying you shouldn't turn that knob that high, then turn the power on," Sota said walking away. "Carefull sis, you might wanna close your ears," he warned her, running out of the room.

"Wait Sota, why should I have to---' At that point, Inu Yasha pressed the power button on the sterio, blasting the radio. Inu Yasha covered his ears, screaming in pain, cursing on how sensitive his ears were. Kagome ran up to the radio and turned it off, and lowering the volume. "What the hell did you do that for?" Kagome yelled, now angry since she was sensing a headache coming.

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I THINK MY EARS WENT DEAF!" Inu Yasha screamed causeing Kagomes mom to come in. "Is there a problem? Why so much screaming? Sota warned me about the sterio catostrophe, but not the yelling," Kagomes mom said, with a broom in her hand.

"Don't worry mom, I think Inu Yasha might have a hearing problem. It should be fine soon...I hope..heheheh, We'll be leaving now. BYE!" Kagome started to drag Inu Yasha outside into the rain toward the well.

Inu Yasha jumped in first, followed by Kagome. When they got out in Feudal Japan, they started to head towards Kaedes village, were Sango and the others were. When they got there, it was probally around 10 o'clock in the night. Kagome was greeted by Sango, while Inu Yasha went to the roof of the hut.

Morning came, and the gang was ready to leave.

"Alright guys, Inu Yasha still can't hear from his ears, so if you want to tell him something, right it down here and give it to him," Kagome said, handing everyone a notebook and a pen. Kagome told everyone what happen to him last night, and they all thought it was funny. Sango let out a laugh when she pass Inu Yasha as they walked off. Miroku held in a chuckle as he walked next to him, and Shippou and Kagome were shaking there heads behind him.

This pissed Inu off. His face grew red with anger as he stormed in front of everyone, wanting to get his hearing back. 'Damn my stupid ears, why must they be so sensitive..Grr...' He thought, slowing his pace. Shaking his head, he figured it couldn't get any worse.

About four days past and his ears still were bad, but not as bad as before. He could hear words from people talking but not alot. The gang made it to a village, with lots of potion stores. They went to an inn, and paid the inn keeper for two rooms. One for the girls, the other for the boys.

"Its about noon, so lets go in town to see what they have. Maybe something good will pop up, that we can buy. What do you guys think?" Miroku asked the others, who were in the lobby of the inn.

"Sounds good, I'll go," Kagome agreed with him, getting up and walking by the door. "I would love to go, I saw alot of stores on the way to the inn," Sango said moving to Kagome and Miroku.

"Yeah, maybe they will have candy!" Shippou said hopping onto Mirokus shoulder.

"Good, now, how about you Inu Yasha? Would you like to go out and shop with us?" he asked, quickly righting it down on a piece of paper. After reading it over, Inu Yasha declined, " Nah, I am going to stay here."

The four then nodded and walked out off the inn. They took there time aimlessly walking through the village. Then something caught Kagomes attention. There was a small house with a sign reading 'Love Potions'

Seeing Kagome stop, the three look to what she was looking at and froze. They all looked at eachother and walked in.

"Hello, and welcome to my Love Potion shop. How may I be off your service?" A lady sat behind a counter, looking at them, with a great big smile.

"Give us a second please, we need to decide" Sango said as she turned to Kagome and Shippou, who was now on Kagomes shoulder.

"Hi, what potion will be the best choice to make a woman bear my child?" Miroku asked the lady, who got up and went into the back. Comeing back in, she handed him a bottle. "Give this to a woman, and she will bear your child. Use wisely, the love in this potion isn't temporary. It will last forever, so choose a woman you won't forget."

"Great thanks. How mu---" At that point Sango pulled him away and gave back the pointion to the lady. "Listen Miroku, we have a really good idea. A trick on Inu Yasha." Sango said holding back a laugh.

"What kind of trick?" Miroku asked, having interest in what the three planned. "It is really funny! Kagome, tell him!" Shippou chirpped, urging them to tell Miroku.

"Okay, this is how I, sorry, we see it. We will buy a love potion from here, but it being only temporary. We don't know which one though, so first we must ask her what kind she sell, then we can tell the rest," Kagome said walking up to the lady.

"Are you ready?" The lady asked, with a smile very creepy.

"Yes, what kind of love potions do you have? That are temporary?" Kagome asked.

"Is the potion going to be ment for a boy to fall in love with a girl, a girl to fall in love with a girl? or perhaps for a boy to fall in love with another boy, and a girl to fall for another girl?" She asked the four, smirking.

They all huddled together wispering.

"Well, it is oviously made for a boy to fall in love, but to what gender? Girl?" Miroku asked.

"Nah, lets make Inu Yasha fall inlove with a boy! That will be hilarious!" Sango said, smiling, trying to imagine it.

"Yeah, that will be funny to watch!" Shippou stated. They all agreed to make Inu Yasha fall in love with a boy.

"We have decided to see all the types of temporary love potions ment for a male to fall for a male." Kagome said, and with that the lady nodded and went to fetch the potions. When she came back she had ten bottles in a crate.

"This one," she then held up a bottle with a green-ish color to it, " if you give it to a male, without warning or waiting, the potion will make him fall in love with the first male it sees. Only works for humans though."

"Only humans, oh, well then not that one. We need ones that work on halfbreeds" Miroku said.

"Okay, hold on, ummm, AH! This one, my last bottle," she said holding up a light blue bottle with the drink inside being white as snow. "This one, will knock the ma out, for about three hours, then when he wakes up, the first male, human, deamon, half, or animal, he see's, will be his love for one month. It will be costly though. About $50. Will you buy?" The lady asked, staring at them all.

"Yes we will, right guys?" Sango said, and the others nodded, smiling, and laughing. One they paid, they all sat in a circle in the meadow.

"So, once we give this potion to him, we'll take him out into the plains, and leave him there. Once he awakes, the first male he see's he will love. I mean-heh- if we-heh- leave him out in the-heheh- plains, we can watch from a-heheheheh- distance, so he won't se-heheheh- us. There are many travelers that go through-heheheheheheheh- the plains, so it shouldn't be long." Kagome said, letting a few laughes escape her mouth.

The others agreed, and they walked back to the inn. When they went to the boys room they saw Inu Yasha sitting there.

"Hey, guess what, I can hear again!" Inu Yasha said, as he got up. Everyone was smiling and happy for him, but also sad.

Quickly thinking, Sango thought of a perfect plann. "Anyone hungry? I saw a soup shop down the street. I can go and order everyone soup, then bring it back here." Sango asked hoping they will agree.

Miroku, sensing she had a plan said what he wanted, followed by Kagome and Shippou.

"I'll have whatever the special is for today. I don't care" Inu Yasha shrugged, his only care at the monment was his ears.

"Alright, I'll be back." Sango then grabbed the potion and ran out before anone counld say a word.

When Sango was coming back, she quickly dummped out all the soup for Inu Yasha into a garbage. She then took out the bottle, and poured the potion into it. She sealed the bowl of soup and went into the room, handing everyone there bowl of soup.

Inu Yasha stared at his soup. He never heard of snow white soup. He shruged, not careing what color it was, and drank it all in one gulp. "Ack! This stuff is horrible!" Inu Yasha yelped as he started to gag. He the got up, but quickly fainted.

"Yes, good, lets get him out to the plains. It should take us about an hour to get him there." Kagome said, putting her soup down.

"Yes, Kirara, come here girl," Sango called to her cat. Then Kirara came into the room, yawning. "Lets go, Kirara can carry Inu Yasha, we can run," Sango said as Miroku picked up Inu Yasha to bring outside.

When they got out side, Kirara transformed, and Miroku place the half-breed and the cat deamon. They ran out of the village towords the plains. As Kagome said, they reached the plains within an hour. Carefully placing Inu down, the four ran out of site to wait and watch.

About two huors passed, and the others waited patiently.

"How much longer?" Shippou asked, picking random grass out of the ground.

"He should wake anyminute, Shippou," Kagome said. "Wait, I sense two jewel shards approaching. Could it be Kouga?" Kagome asked, her worried look quickly turning into an evil smirrk.

The other, seeing her face rapidly change from wory to eveil, they knew what she was thinking. They all waited and watched, untill Kouga came to view.

Slowly stopping, Kouga walked up to Inu Yasha, tilting his head. "Hey mutt! You awake?" The wolf asked slightly kicking Inu Yasha. Inu Yashas eyes slowly opened moaning slightly. At first his vision was blurry, but then when he saw Kouga, he swore he was an angel. Inu Yashas eyes gleamed and sparkeld.

"KOUGA!" Inu Yasha screamed jumping up and wrapping his arms around Kougas neck, pulling him into a hot kiss. Kougas eyes went wide, Ginta and hakkaku, who finally caught up, stopped in there trackes, and the other four were trying to hold back laughter.

Yeah, thats my first chapter. Please Review! That is what inspires me to do another chapter!


	2. Love born in hate

Hey again. I was so happy with the reviews. XP

Oh, and I edited the first chapter, so it is mistake free!

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything about Inu Yasha or any character, but Ginta and Hakkaku. There still in my closet for later uses.

Love is Love

"KOUGA!" Inu Yasha screamed jumping up and wrapping his arms around Kougas neck, pulling him into a hot kiss. Kouga's eyes went wide, Ginta and Hakkaku, who finally caught up, stopped in there tracks, and the other four were trying to hold back laughter.

"GAHH! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MUTT!" Kouga screamed, pushing Inu Yasha to the ground.

"But my love! I love you so much! I need you!" Inu Yasha said getting up and clinging to his arm. A little ways to the north, laughter could be heard. The four got up and ran to the three confused wolves and the love sick dog.

"Umm, sister what's wrong with Inu Yasha?" Ginta asked, turning to Kagome who was biting her lip to stop from laughing to hard.

"Yeah! What the fuck is wrong with him! He fucking kissed me for god's sake! NASTY!" Kouga yelled, spitting on the ground. Kouga looked as if he was going to barf. Inu Yasha then started to stroke Kouga's arm humming a sweet tune to himself.

"Well, umm….heheheheheheheheheheh, Miroku you tell them, I can't speak!" Kagome said starting to laugh hysterically.

"Well, in the town to the north of here, we bought this love potion. We gave it to, heheh, him and he was, Sango you take over," Miroku was trying really hard to hold back laughter, but in the end he turned from the other laughing uncontrolled.

"Right, then we placed him out here in the plains, were you came, and he woke up to see you," Sango finished going into a laughing fit.

Kouga just stood there unable to speak. He was horrified, and grossed out. Ginta and Hakkaku were laughing hysterically, just like the others. Kouga started to growl, not really understanding what was going on. All he wanted to do was see Kagome, and now he has a leech on his arm.

Sensing the anger in Kouga, the half-breed started to stroke his chest, trying to make him feel better. "Its okay my love, don't growl. All will be fine. Now lets find a small little hut, so we can have some alone time to do naughty things to eachot---"

"WOW! STOP RIGHT THERE MUT!" Kouga yelled, cutting of Inu before he could finish his sentence. He then pushed him off his arm, and walked to Kagome. He took her hands into his, and asked, "It will ware off right? The potion I mean."

"Yes it will, don't worry," Kagome said, turning red. Seeing this, the half-dog demon got jealous. He ran up to Kouga, and pushed him to the side. He pulled his hand pack, then smacking it across Kagome's face.

"Don't touch him you slut! You have no right in hell to even look at him!" Inu Yasha yelled, jumping onto Kouga, clinging to his waist.

Stunned, Kagome moved her hand to her cheek. Everyone went quite. Kouga gaped his mouth, not steaming that he hit his woman. "YOU DICKWEED! WHY DID YOU HIT HER?" He screamed at the creature on his waist. Inu Yasha's ears went flat on his head. He moved his head so it was in his groin and he started to cry. "I am so sorry my love! Don't yell at me! I LOVE YOU! I don't want to share you with any other person! I DON'T!" Inu Yasha cried out, shaking his head back and forth. He was sobbing.

"Is he…is Inu Yasha crying?" Shippou asked. They all nodded, staring at the crying half-breed in shock.

"Please, please forgive me! I'll do anything! DON'T HATE ME! Kouga…..I'm…I'm…sorry…." The half-breed sobbed. He then started to stroke Kougas ass.

"Get off me ya stupid mutt!" Kouga yelled pushing him off. "Lets go you to, were outa here," he yelled to Ginta and Hakkaku. The two wolves nodded and started to run ahead.

Seeing them head off, Inu Yasha lunged for Kouga and held onto his legs, causing him to fall on his face. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" The dog-human yelled crawling on top of him. Kouga picked his head up, spitting up a clump of dirt.

"You better get off me mutt or else I will kill you," Kouga said through gritted teeth.

"As long as your touching me, I am fine my cutie pie," Inu Yasha said as he winked to Kouga.

At that point everyone was laughing, everyone but the two love bids. Even Ginta and Hakkaku had stopped when they heard a thump and started to laugh.

"Cutie pie!" Miroku shrieked with laughter.

"Oh my god!" Kagome laughed.

"Priceless!" Shippou giggled.

"Wow, we have to tell Kaede!" Sango said, holding back laughter.

"LET GO! GAHH!" Kouga yelled, starting to crawl free, but in the end dragging the half-breed along too. "Why me? How long will this last? Please tell me a couple hours, or a day or two! I don't have time for this!" Kouga asked, sitting Indian style now, waiting for one of the four to answer.

"Umm, well. Heheheh, it lasts one month. Sorry Kouga," Kagome replied frowning. She looked at the now depressed Kouga, sorta feeling sorry for him.

"Oh, Jesus……uhg…I refuse to be seen with him." Kouga said putting his face in his hands.

Inu Yasha, on the other hand, wasn't listening to anything anyone was saying. He was right now moving his hand up Kougas leg and stopping at his groin. Looking up at Kougas face, he went into a little daze. His hand then started to wonder up and under his loincloth. He then grabbed onto Kougas length and at that Kouga slapped his hand away.

"HANDS OFF YOU TURD!" Kouga yelled standing up, growling.

"But, but….," Inu Yasha started to cry, crawling to Kouga. "Don't leave me! You are my angel! My one true love! I LOVE YOU!"

"Well, Kouga, since Inu Yasha doesn't want to leave with out you, you will have to take him with you," Miroku stated, smirking.

"NO WAY! I am staying OUT OF SITE! Until, that is, he returns to normal. What is with him though? Did the potion alter his personality or something? He is acting not like himself." Kouga stated staring at the dog-human, who was hugging his arm.

"We should ask the lady who sold the potion to us. Maybe it is a side effect or something," Sango mentioned thinking.

With a sigh Kouga yelled out, "HEY! Ginta, Hakkaku! Go back to the pack and tell the elders I'll be…late!"

"GOTTCHA!" Ginta yelled, then nodded to Hakkaku, and they both ran off.

"Lets go back to the town, before it gets to dark to see," Shippou said, hopping onto Miroku's shoulder. The all agreed and head off. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou rode on Kirara, and Miroku ran along side. Kouga ran too, but with a leech on his side, a leech named Inu Yasha.

They all reached town in about one hour, and by then Kouga was dragging the half-breed.

"Which shop was it, Kagome?" Kouga asked, looking every were. The villagers were staring at Kouga and Inu Yasha, due to there demon-ness and because Inu Yasha was screaming I love you to Kouga.

"That one. The one with the sign reading 'Love Potions'," Sango said, pointing to the shop. They all went in, and the woman behind the counter smiled.

"Ah, you four again. Who are your two friend?" She asked, smiling, as if she knew why they came.

"Listen lady, I want an antidote to this stupid potion, NOW!" Kouga yell, smashing his fist on the counter.

"Come down, good sir, but there is not antidote. It is only temporary, am I right? Wait for it to ware off, then things will be normal." She said, laughing slightly at the growling wolf prince.

"Is there any side effect though? Inu Yasha is acting really weird, ever since he awoke after drinking the potion?" Kagome asked, looking from the angry wolf, the love sick dog, and the creepy woman.

There was a pause before she finally spoke. "Yes, that is to be expected. Heheheh."

"GAHH!" Kouga yelled storming out of the little shop, followed by Inu Yasha.

Sighing, the rest of them went out too, grabbing Kouga and bringing him to the inn.

"Welcome back you guys" The inn keeper greeted.

"You, I want one more room! A single bedroom for me and my snoockie," Inu Yasha said grabbing Kougas arm tightly.

"Uh, sure, right away," The innkeeper said, and he got out to show them the room.

"Snookie? SNOOKIE? WHAT THE HELL!" Kouga screamed, causing everyone to stare. He let out a big sigh, following the innkeeper to the room. "I am only going to stay in the room with you because either way I have to. But your sleeping on the end off the bed, like a good half-dog you are," Kouga muttered so only the half-breed could hear.

At about 9pm, the girls were asleep in there room, and Miroku and Shippou were sleeping in theirs. Kouga and Inu Yasha, though, were having a little trouble getting to sleep.

"END OF THE BED NOW MUTT!" Kouga screamed, pushing Inu Yasha away, to the bottom of the bed.

"But, Kouga! I want to sleep next to you!" The dog-human wined as he crawled in a little ball at the bottom of the bed.

"No way, never in hell you cock sucker," Kouga said as he started to doze off.

"I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TAKE DIRTY TO ME!" Inu Yasha screamed, nuzzling his face with Kougas leg warmers. "Good-night Kouga," he added.

"Good-night, ya mutt," Kouga whispered as he fell asleep, followed by Inu Yasha.

Midnight

Inu Yasha woke up, from a nightmare, about Naraku killing everyone he knew. He woke up right before Naraku got to him though. Panting and sweaty, Inu Yasha got up, and found his way to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face, he staggered to the room, and back on the bed.

"Bad dream?" Kouga asked, scaring Inu Yasha a little.

"Yeah…." He said looking away. "It was horrible. Naraku killed Kagome, Shippou, you…everyone. Then, right as he was about to have his last strike on me I….I woke up." Inu Yasha said with tears running down his eyes.

Kouga then wrapped his arms around Inu Yasha, rocking him back and forth. "Go back to sleep, up here, next to me," Kouga said, lying Inu Yasha down, and tucking him in.

Inu Yasha then smiled, drifting back into a deep slumber.

'I can't believe I just held that mutt…Oh well, I bet it made him feel better. He better not say a word or else his head is mine…but then again, who would believe him? They all know I wouldn't do that…Oh well…Gah, need to piss,' Kouga thought, as he got up and went into the bathroom to take a leak.

By the time he got back, Inu Yasha was sprawled out taking up the whole bed.

"MOVE OVER YOU STUPID MUTT!" Kouga yelled.

Waking up, the half-demon nodded and moved over, obeying is love. Kouga snorted and lied down, only to be glomped. Growling and ready to yell at the mutt, he froze looking down at the sleeping face of Inu Yasha. Smiling slightly, Kouga wrapped his arm around the mutt and fell asleep also.

REVIEW! Please! I really like it when people review my story. It makes me feel loved! -


	3. Hidden emotions

Hey everyone who is reading this. Thank you all for your reviews. In this chapter I used less exclamation marks and less use of the word 'fuck'…thanks for telling me that... U-U

I am sorry for taking so long….I didn't know what to write… I just didn't know how to put it in the story…heheheh

Enough chatting! On to the chapter!

Love is Love

The next morning, Kagome and Sango were both awoken by the sound of yelling.

"What the? Who the hell is yelling? What time is it?" Kagome asked looking to the half awake Sango next to her.

Moaning slightly, Sango slowly sat up. "I don't know, maybe 7?" she stated stretching her arms. The two girls got up; putting there robes on; and headed to the door.

Walking out of the room, they saw Miroku and Shippou looking around confused trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

"What's that noise? Were is it coming from?" Shippou asked, holding back a yawn.

"I think….I think that's Kougas and Inu Yashas voice…," Miroku stated, moving towards the room where the demons were. The four slowly tiptoed toward the door. When all four were at the door, they slowly opened the door and peeked in. There eyes went wide as to what they saw.

Earlier that morning

Waking up, Inu Yasha stared at Kouga with big watery eyes. Rolling to his side the half-breed stretched his body of its tired-ness. Smiling, he licked his lips, and got up off the bed. He then quickly ran to the bathroom, only to return soon after. Inu Yasha then scampered back onto the bed, careful not to wake the wolf-prince.

Inu Yasha then thought for a moment and shoot up off the bed in an instant. Smiling brightly, the half-breed quickly undressed his clothing. He threw his garments on a near by chair. He then carefully placed his sword next to the chair, not wanting to toss it. Inu Yasha then pulled the blanket off Kouga and dropped it on the ground.

Inu Yasha climbed on top of Kouga's chest, slowly taking off his arm warmers. Throwing the warmers to the side, he turned around sitting just above the wolfs length.

Taking off his leg warmers, the dog-human started to run his hand up and down Kougas left leg. Smirking slightly to himself, Inu Yasha turned and started to strip the wolf below him from his armor. Once the wolf had nothing covering his chest the dog started to feel the wolf. He worked his hands up and down the wolf, until he stopped his hands a little below his waist.

Removing one hand from Kougas waist, Inu Yasha cupped his hand in Kougas face. Leaning forward, Inu Yasha slowly placed the most passionate kiss he ever gave. (A/n: It's probably the first kiss he gave) Inu Yasha then licked the opening of Kougas mouth, and slipped his tongue inside Kougas, who was clueless as too what was happening.

Taking his other hand from his waist, Inu Yasha slowly took off Kougas ponytail holder, and tossing it on the nightstand. Kouga then slightly stirred in his sleep as Inu Yasha's hand slowly crept from his hair, down to his groin. Reluctantly, the half-breed parted lips, and used both hands to take of the wolfs loincloth.

Now that the two were fully stripped, the dog-human place one off his hands on the wolfs length. Inu Yasha started to pump up on down, when suddenly the wolf shot straight up in the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The wolf yelled, not caring who he was to wake up due to the volume of his voice. "What are you doing? GAH? Did you rape me in my sleep?" Kouga growled glaring the most deadly glare.

"I didn't rape you!" cried Inu Yasha franticly. "I just…..I just need you," Inu Yasha started.

"Shut up! I don't care! Get off me!" Kouga cried, kneeling on one knee, pushing Inu Yasha off.

Inu Yasha refused to get off Kouga, and instead screamed, "No! Don't push me! I want to feel you inside of me!" Inu Yasha shrieked grabbing Kougas length in his hands.

At that moment the other four peeked inside the room, seeing Inu Yasha grab hold of Kougas length. With wide eyes, the four slowly closed the door, and went back to there rooms.

Kouga at that point, got up and went into the bathroom. Inu heard crashing and screaming, along with crashes. Looking at his hands, Inu Yasha slowly got up and fetched his clothes. Slowly putting on them on the half-breed went out of the room. Looking around, he ran outside and out of the town, tears running down his face.

Kagome sat on the bed looking around the room with wide eyes. Sango was standing in a corner, banging her head lightly against the wall. Finally the two girls look at each other, shivered, then laughed uneasily. Taking a deep breath, Sand and Kagome headed out of the room, and went into the boys' room.

Miroku was sitting on a chair next to the nightstand, his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. Shippou, on the other hand, was curled up on the bed, covering his eyes. Stepping inside the room, Kagome walked to the bed and picked up Shippou, holding him close to her. Sango closed the door, then quietly walked over to the nightstand, and leaned her back against it.

"That was very…weird. I really wasn't expecting them to…well… Go that far," Sango said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, let's hope they don't do that again. For our and their sakes." Miroku added removing his hands from the nightstand and onto his lap. Kagome gave a sad look, and hugged Shippou tighter.

'Yeah…lets just hope that doesn't repeat. We have to stay low for a while. Poor Shippou…so young, he shouldn't have saw that. I just hope…I just hope that this doesn't change how Inu Yasha really feels about Kouga…I miss them both fighting over me…AH! That sounds so lame. What am I thinking?' Kagome thought as she stoked Shippous head.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to pry Kagome out of her thoughts.

Looking to Sango, she laughed cautiously, slightly embarrassed, and said, "Sorry, I guess I was just thinking. What is it?" She then placed Shippou, who now was sleep on the bed and got up and walk to the other two.

The three stared at each other for what seemed like five minutes. Finally Miroku stood up and stretched his arms. "I guess that is to be excepted from leaving those two alone," Miroku said, moving to the door, "Lets go see if they, well more importantly Kouga, is okay." The two women then quietly nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving Shippou on the bed.

Walking out of the bathroom, Kouga noticed he was alone. He quickly picked up his warmers and garments and put them on. Looking around the room, he noticed that everything that related to the mutt was gone, everything except for his Tetsusaiga.

"Stupid mutt…forgetting his sword…Were the hell did he go?" Kouga said to himself, looking around. He then walked to the door.

Opening the door, he saw the three coming towards him. Sighing with iritation, Kouga walked right past then, not wanting to talk. He heard there voices, but at the same time he didn't.

The three looked confused and just stood there. They silently went back to the room not wanting to piss Kouga off by annoying him. The three went back to were they were; Miroku sitting on the chair; Sango leaning on the nightstand; and Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed. None of them said a word, for they had nothing to say.

With Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha ran into the forest about four leagues away from the town.

"I ran so far….Maybe I should……" Inu Yasha started as he started to pant. Looking around, he walked into a clearing as he sniffed the air. The scent was familiar, but he was to out of breathe to take a good sniff of it.

After about a minute of coming down, he smelled the air carefully. His eyes then shot open, and turned around. "Kagura…" He spat out, as he saw the demon come out of the darkness.

"Sure took you long enough," She said moving forward, taking her fan out and moving it to fighting position. Though he took the love potion, Inu Yasha stilled was his angered self when about to fight with Kagura, or anyone that has to do with Naraku. Reaching for his sword, he realized it wasn't there.

"Were is Tetsusaiga? Oh no….I forgot it…I left it…Damn…I'll have to make due with out it," The half-breed muttered to himself, cracking his knuckles. Leaping into the air, he pulled his hand back and yelled, " Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" and slashed at Kagura.

Easily dodging she quickly waved her fan and said, "Dance of Blades!" Getting up, he was struck by Kagura blades. Screaming in pain, Inu Yasha stumbled until he got up. Spitting the blood from his mouth, he looked back up to the reincarnation.

"That was nothing. I could easily beat you with out my sword," Inu Yasha spat as he charged to her, his nails ready to slash at her. Moving away, she repeated the same attack. Inu Yasha, seeing the attack dodged, but not soon enough. He got struck in the arm.

Smirking, Kagura got ready to finish the attack, when suddenly the dog/human leaped up, and struck her before she could move away. He struck her right in the stomached, and she then fell backwards.

"Why you…" She started but did not finish. She then got up and flew away on her feather thing. (A/n: sorry, I am not to sure what that is)

Smirking in victory, he staggered to a tree. Dropping to his knees he started to cough.

'I have to get back to the town. Gah, why did I have to go so far?' the half-breed thought as he slowly stood and walked towards the town.

Kouga started to run in the direction of Inu Yasha's scent. About two leagues away from the town he stopped. He silently sniffed the air, and growled. He smelled blood, Inu Yasha's blood. Picking up his pace, he caused a big whirlwind to surround his whole being.

After about two in half more leagues he slowed to a stop. There in front of him lay Inu Yasha. He then looked up to Kouga and smiled.

"I forgot my sword…I fought with Kagura….and I won, "He said almost in a whisper. He then lowered his head back to the ground and there was silence.

Tilting his head down, Kouga gave Inu Yasha a smile. Kouga then kneeled down on one knee and picked up the half asleep dog bridle style. Holding him close to his chest Kouga started to run back to the town; not to fast; but not to slow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup that is chapter three…..Sorry it took so long.


	4. A nightmare to remember

Okay this is chapter four….well duh.. Anywho, I will just like to say thank you too all those readers who are reading this right now.. I luff you all!

Nice going Mike…You used my real name…I will hunt you down now…I now who to ask about were you live. nod

Enough chit chat on with thy chapter:

Love is Love

Waiting at the edge of the town, Kagome sat on a bench looking were the two demons ran off. Sighing to herself, she strained her eyes to see farther. When her eyes started to ache she closed then, hanging her head.

'If it were someone other than Kouga, it would have been funny. It's probably hysterical for the other, minus Shippou. Everything should be fine though. It's Kouga for gods' sake. He isn't going to fall for Inu Yasha…..' she stopped all her thoughts as she looked down at her hands. 'I hope.'

Slowly picking her head up, she looked forward. It was near dark, the sun was setting. Looking towards the sunset, she thought it was most beautiful. She then started to daydream her normal daydreams. Slowly, without relaxing it, she fell into a deep slumber on the bench.

Kagomes Dream

Staring down at the body underneath him, Inu Yasha smiled. Slowly a hand reached up and pushed his hair away from his face, the hand that belonged to Kagome. Inu Yasha spoke with the most heavenly voice ever heard, "Don't move, I'll be back in a minute." With that, he slowly pressed his lips against hers, and slowly got up, putting his pants on.

Sitting up, Kagomes pulled the covers off her, reveling her naked body, feeling a shiver; she found a robe and slipped it on. Looking at her surroundings, it looked as if she was in her own room. Waiting patiently for the half-breed, she laid back on the bed, picking up her clock. The clock read 11:46pm. Putting the clock down, she sat up, staring at the closed door, waiting for the moment her lover will return to her.

After some time, she heard a knock at her door. "Silly Inu Yasha, there is no need to knock," she said to herself. Looking at the clock quickly, it read 12:15am, and she frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. Standing up, she walked to her door and opened it. Instead of Inu Yasha, she saw a very weirded out Sota.

"What is wrong brother, it is early, and why are you awake?" She asked tying her robe tighter.

"I was asleep and I was awaken by a sound in the bathroom. I just wanted to know if you hear it, to make sure I am not crazy. If you do, then I know I am not crazy. So do you hear it?" he replied, as she listened.

"Yes…I do… Go back to bed, I'll check it out," She said as she walked out of the room.

"No, don't go… stay here were you won't get hurt." he said, without any emotion put into it. Staring at him for a moment she rolled her eyes and walked on. Sota then disappeared as if he were never there.

As she went down there she heard different noises. She heard moans and groans. Walking seemed to take forever as she walked on. As she got closer, the noises got louder, and she heard the voice of Inu Yasha scream out. Kagome then started to run as fast as she can, but the door seemed to go farther away.

When she finally reached the door, she saw a woman she recognized. The woman turned around and walked right past her, tears coming from her eyes. "Kagome, do not look. It is too horrible…" the woman whispered. Kagomes eyes widened and spun around, but by then she disappeared just like Sota. "Kikyo…" Kagome whispered turning around to be face to face with Sesshomaru.

Fear gripped Kagome as she saw him reach for her. About to scream for help, he held her mouth shut.

"Shh… Don't talk. I am hear to warn you. Tsk… At least my brother is doing what he is doing with a demon, rather than with a human, let alone you. Just don't look," he said as he let go of her jaw and walked off, followed by Rin and Jaken, who seemed like the living dead. Turning her head back, she saw them disappears just like the others.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

"This is something you shouldn't see sister. Turn back now…" said a familiar wolf. Looking at the two wolfs in front of her she grew more confused. "Ginta…Hakkaku… What do you mean? What do you all mean! Why are you telling me to go back?" She yelled closing her eyes as she pushed Ginta and Hakkaku out of the way, slamming open the door.

"Wha…What?" she stuttered, staring at the two in the bathroom. Tears poured from her eyes as she saw Kouga thrust his length in and out of Inu Yasha. Both were screaming each others name as loud as they could. Kouga then let out his hot cum into the half-breeds ass, howling in the air. Not able to bare anymore, Kagome shut the door, and leaned her back on it, closing her eyes.

"I told you not to look… I told you it was horrible. We all told you to stay away…to go back… to not look. And yet…," Kikyo said as she appeared in front of her, from nowhere. Opening her eyes, Kagome say Kikyo, but she looked different. She looked as if she was a mindless zombie that just died.

"I may not be proud of whom he is with, but at least it isn't you," Sesshomaru said, appearing next to Kikyo along with Rin and Jaken. They too looked like dead mindless Zombies. Kagome strained to stop crying but all was for not, since the howling and moaning from the room behind her grew louder.

"Didn't we both tell you to go back? We said it wasn't something you should say…but all you did was push us aside..," the two wolves said, as they appeared on the other side of Kikyo. They looked the same as the others. Shaking her head, Kagome cried out, "I…I just wanted to stop the noise for Sota…I ju-"

"You just what? I told you to stay were you wouldn't get hurt… And yet you left to check it out…" Sota cut her off, appearing in front of Kikyo.

Shaking her head violently, Kagome fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at Sota who looked like the same way as the others. "Why? Why did he leave for him? I thought he loved me? He said he would be right back…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't even speak; it felt like she was being choked. Closing her eyes she screamed.

"Quiet, this is your doing anyway, Kagome. You made him fall in love with him… Kougas true feelings will be realized soon after the event ends, and an event make Inu Yasha realize the same. A close to death situation is what will cause the emotions to fly. Beware…or you really will become hurt," They all said together. Opening her eyes, she saw Rin come up to her and Kagome wiped her eyes. Rin held up a locket, placing it in her hands, and then got up and disappeared, then reappeared next to Sesshomaru.

Opening the locket, she smiled. There was a picture of her and Inu Yasha. She then looked up, but they all were gone; the noise from the bathroom stopped; all went black. She looked down at the locket and screamed. The pictures were gone and it was on fire. She tried to throw it away, but it wouldn't get off.

She tried to blow the fire out, but all it seemed to do was spread faster. Soon, her whole arm was ablaze. Crying as it engulfed her robe, the floor seemed to disappear, and she fell into nothing ness. Shortly after, she was all ablaze, nothing left of her wasn't on fire. Reaching up, as if someone would grab her and help, she screamed out for anyone.

At that moment, a hand grabbed onto her arm. The fire then disappeared, and she was hanging off a cliff, and Inu Yasha was there holding onto her.

"Why are you crying? I have you. I won't ever let go," he said as he pulled her up. He then opened his arms outward, and waited for Kagome to come in them. Smiling she hugged him and cried. "Sorry…I don't know why I was crying…" She said as she nuzzled her head on his chest.

"Mutt, what is this?" Asked a familiar wolf. Looking behind Inu Yasha Kagome saw Kouga, standing there, tapping his foot. Spinning around, the half-breed pushed Kagome away, causing her to fall off the cliff. As she fell, all she could hear was Inu Yasha say, "Sorry babe, don't know why I saved her… You are the one I love….As for the---"

All turned black once again and she fell and fell. All of a sudden, the locket re-appeared in her hands. Kagome opened it to find a picture of Inu Yasha and Kouga, and not her. Letting go of the locket she watched as it disappeared above her as she fell. Without warning, she hit the ground, spitting up blood, since landing on a pointed rock.

The rock went right threw her stomach, causing a pool of blood to surround her. She tried to call for help, not she could not voice her words. She then saw Inu Yasha look at her, smiling then turn away. Crying violently, she tried and tried to call him back, but all he did was walk on, away from her.

Stretching her arm out to the walking dog, her eyes starting to blur. Soon she closed her eyes, never to open them again. The only thing heard in the dream was the voice of the dog, thanking her for giving him the potion.

Waking suddenly from her sleep, Kagome stood from the bench. It was well over sundown, and there was no one out on the streets. Kagome started to cry as the dream repeated itself over and over again in her mind.

"This is one nightmare I will never forget"

That is it for chapter four people. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A surprising embrace

Yes, another chapter! I hope I make you people….it makes me sound racist to say you people…. -;

Yes well, any who….Let us continue onward to chapter five, even though right now you are reading this, well guess what, at this very moment I am writing it, so yeah…..I just confused myself…lol

Love is Love

Going to a stop, Kouga figured he should stop for the night to fix Inu Yasha up. He walked a little ways more, until he came upon a lake. Laying the mutt on the ground near the waters edge, he slowly took over the half-breeds upper garment to reveal the horrid wounds on his chest on arms. Bringing him to the lake he slowly splashed the cold water, washing away all the blood and dried blood.

Inu Yasha flinched at first due to the coldness, but soon after went back to his limp state. Looking down, the wolf stared at the forms chest, looking at the gashes made by Kaguras wind. Snapping back to reality, he finished washing the half breed, and laid him down. Stretching his wary arms, he slowly cupped water into his hands and drank it for himself.

Looking around at his surroundings, he sat in front of Inu Yasha and looked at him with tired eyes. Letting out a soft sigh into the night, he looked up towards the moon. The moon had a blue-ish tint to it, and it was abnormally huge. Smiling he shook his head, letting it rest in his hands.

Lifting his head, he blankly stared into the endless sky, thinking of nothing. Getting up, he draped inu's garment that he took off over the sleeping mutts' chest, after seeing him shiver.

Letting out a small yawn, the wolf prince laid down next to the half-breed next to him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Later that night

Waking up, shivering, Inu Yasha sat up looking at the area he was in. trying to remember; the half-breed looked next to him to see Kouga sound asleep. Realizing the past events, he looked at his bare chest to find wounds, already starting to heal. Moving his arm, he gasped in pain. He looked at it to find a huge gash and also to find it swollen. Frowning, the looked at Kouga and smiled.

'You saved me…didn't you…I love you… Thank you.' he though, snuggling up to Kouga like a child would do with its mother. Staring up at the sleeping face next to him, Inu Yasha leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Pulling away, the half-breed started to move away from the wolf, when a hand grabbed his not swollen arm.

Looking back, he saw Kouga sitting up, staring at him. Kouga then let his arm go, and looked away. Taking a deep breath, he crawled closer to the confused mutt.

"You stupid mutt. Come here, you can sleep next to me. It is sort of cold out here tonight," Kouga said staring at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, to shocked to speak, smiled a huge smile and the two demons laid down together.

The two laid there together all through the night, and they fell asleep in each others arm.

èEnd of Chapter ç

Sorry it is so short, please forgive me. Next one will be longer, I promise! This will hopefully not happen again. Hopefully….. L


	6. Reunited

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine, but, as always, Ginta is mine….Why...because I stole him…BWAHAHAHA! My closet is his home now! And my bed on special occasions. -;

This chapter is long to make up for chapter fives shortness-ness. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Sorry it took so long to update also. School, marching band practice every Thursday and Saturdays, games, and Gaia.

The only reason it is up right now and not in anther week is because of Mike, who asks me every time we are both on aim if I update yet. Lol, this is the only way to make him stop saying that. Xp

Love is Love

Wiping away her tears, Kagome slowly walked down the road, towards where she thought the inn was. Looking up to the sky, she wondered if the two came back while she slept. Letting out a yawn, she looked around; trying to find the inn she was staying at. Finally finding it, she quietly crept in, and slowly made it to the room.

Finding it empty, she looked around for Sango, but only found a sleeping Kirara on a chair. Shrugging it off, she figured she was in the bathroom, or talking with Miroku. Thinking for a moment, she got up and went to Inu Yasha's and Kougas room.

Finding it empty, Kagome sat down on the edge and fell back. As she hit the bed, she closed her eyes, slowly falling to sleep.

….With Sango and Miroku….

Walking back to the inn, Sango and Miroku looked dead. They had been looking for Kagome and the other two, with no luck.

"Maybe they came back when we were out here?" Sango suggested, walking for the demons room. Nodding, the lecture followed right behind her, not knowing what she said. He was to busy staring at Sango's curves and ass. Reaching his hand out, he firmly groped her ass, to then become more acquainted with singes hand.

"Miroku! Leave your hands to yourself! It is late!" Sango yelled, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

Nodding, Miroku rubbed his cheek and opened the door. Looking in, the two saw Kagome, sleeping. Both sighed inwardly, and Miroku closed the door.

"I guess the other two are still out there…But they should be okay. Good night," Sango said, smiling to Miroku before walking into her own room. Miroku did the same, and the two fell asleep soon after.

….The next day and with Inu and Kou….

Waking up, Kouga started to cry. Wiping away his tears, Kouga stood up, careful not to awake the sleeping form next to him. Walking to the lake, he slowly took off all his armor and other garments and slowly got in. he hesitated for a moment, do to the coldness, but other than that, he dipped his head in. Sitting there for a while, he started to think of what was going on. Especially about the dream that made him cry.

….Kouga's dream…. (a/n: Yes, another dream)

Sitting there, Kouga looked around at the room he was sitting in. It was all white, white floor, white walls, white everything. There was no way out, no windows, nothing. Whistling to himself, he looked around unsure as to how he got in there.

Then, out of nowhere a blueberry muffin fell out of nowhere right next to him.

"MUFFIN!"

Attacking the muffin and picking it up with a chibi, Kouga was about to take a bite, but instead he woke up

….Now….

'That dream was fucked up. I wanted that muffin…man… it looked soooooo gooood!' Kouga thought, wiping away his tears for the muffin as he heard movement from the half-breed. Looking in the direction of the Inu, he saw as Inu Yasha sat up, recoiling as he pushed himself up with his hurt arm. Shaking his head, Kouga was about to go see if he was alright, when he saw tears run down Inu Yasha's eyes.

Running out of the lake, he sprinted to Inu Yasha, kneeling before him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking straight into the eyes of the Half-breed.

Looking up at Kouga, he glomped him crying his eyes out. "I didn't get a bite of my muffin…"

Kouga then had a blank face; he figured it was only a coincident about the muffin.

….Inu Yasha's dream….

Looking around, all Inu Yasha could see was white. He hated it with all his heart. There was no way out, and he couldn't find Kouga. Running around, he scratched the walls. He sat down in the middle of the room, looking around.

Out of nowhere a muffin falls right next to him.

"Feh…stupid muffin…"

Picking up the muffin, he tossed it at the wall. One hour passed by, when he realized something.

"CHOCOLATE MUFFINO!"

He ran to the muffin and was about to take a bite when he woke up.

….Now….

Sighing, he got up, and he dived back into the water. 'I can only guess what he dreamed about,' he thought, coming up to the surface.

Looking up at the prince, he sighed and went into a daze at the beautiful image of manly-ness that was in front of him.

The way the droplets of lake water glistened due to the rising sun made Kouga look like he was glowing. The way his hair stuck to his wet body, and as it swayed as he shuck his head slowly. The two met eyes, one pair of blue, and the other amber. Turning around, the wolf tried to cover a blush. He quickly turned around and got out of the lake, grabbing his garments and moving behind a bush.

Getting up slowly, Inu Yasha went to the lake and drank up some of the lake water. Sighing to himself, he clutched his shoulder, cringing. He looked at the wound, to find it almost all healed, but it still hurt.

"Damn… This sucks ass." Pouting slightly, he waited until Kouga got back, so they can go back to the town.

When he emerged from the bush, he cracked his back, and looked around. "You ready to go? You want me to carry you?" He asked the half-breed, who only looked up at him with big watery eyes. Inu Yasha knew he could walk fine, but he wanted to be carried by Kouga very much. He nodded, and them the wolf prince picked him up bridal style. Kouga then started to run, faster than last night, back to the town.

….Naraku's Castle….

Walking into the castle, Kagura looked around. 'Damn, I should have been able to kill him. He didn't have is sword with him. I need to close this wound before I bleed to death.' Kagura thought as she walked deep into the castles dark halls. Walking straight, she went into one of the doors, and found something to wrap he wound in.

Cleaning up, and fixing herself up, she went out of the room, and walked past Kanna.

"Kanna, is Naraku still here?" She asked the girl, who only response was a nod. Frowning, Kagura went outside of the castle, looking around. Sighing, she turned and walked, once again, into the dark castle.

….With Kagome….

Waking up, and finding no one, she stretched and got up. She went out of the room, and into the lobby. Looking around, she saw Miroku, and the others sitting around a table, eating breakfast. Sitting down next to Shippou, who was pigging out, she looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Did they come back yet? Or are they still in the forest?" She asked, to no one in particular. They both shook there heads no, and continued to eat. Picking up a bowl of rice, Kagome started to eat as well.

After they ate, they walked through town, looking to see if they could find anything useful for their journey, while they waited for the return of their friends. By about 11:00, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting on the bench that Kagome was on last night. Shippou and Kirara were playing in the grass, next to them.

About ten minutes later, Kagome saw someone emerging from the forest, and soon after, she realized who it was. Standing up she shouted, "There they are!" The others then quickly looked towards the forest and smiled as they saw Kouga running towards them, holding Inu Yasha.

Happy, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all were now standing, and waving to them, with big smiles.

They then stopped their waving, and they all formed a huge sweat drop as they saw Kouga drop Inu Yasha on the ground, and walk away. Inu Yasha slowly got up, and walked after him.

When the wolf prince reached the others, he went straight for Kagome. "Kagome, I am sorry if I had worried you, with my absents and all. He got himself in a fight, and he forgot his sword in the room. He was near death, when I found him, and I brought him as far as possible, before we stopped to rest. All was good, when we went on our way in the morning, all until we say you, and he said something…" Kouga said as he turned and glared at the approaching half breed.

Teary eyed, Inu Yasha came up behind Kouga, and hugged him from behind.

"I am sorry! Please forgive me from what I said! I take it all back!" he pleaded, hoping Kouga was feeling forgiving.

"No! I will not forgive you! Never! Stupid mutt…Come one everyone, lets go back to the inn," he said as everyone looked away, feeling sorry for their crying friend. They all headed for the inn, including Shippou and Kirara, who stopped their game. Inu Yasha started to walk too, when Kouga grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you stupid mutt. I don't want the others thinking I like you. My reputation is at stake…" Kouga quickly looked at the others, who were walking away, and added, "Of course I forgive you. Now lets get back, I am hungry, your probably hungry also."

At that, Kouga stated to walk to the inn, followed with a smiling Inu.

….End of Chapter….

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. I choose you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to due with Inu Yasha, unless you count the DVDs, pictures, plushes, and other merchandise I have. Other than that, it is not mine. Oh, and I am borrowing Ginta, for a while, so he is now mine…-;

I do not really have much to say so; I will just go on with the story.

Oh and:

Warning: There is a lemon scene in this chapter. It is what we all have been waiting for! Oh, and for all those fan fiction readers (this story is posted on both and yes this is a lemon. This was originally made for just adult fan fiction, but I put it on fan fiction for other K/I lovers who do not go on A.F.F.

Love Is Love

Walking into the inn, Inu Yasha, including the others, all sat down at a table, to eat lunch together. As they silently ate, Kagome finally spat out, "What happen to make you take so long to get back? We were all worried sick about you!"

Swallowing his lunch slowly, Inu Yasha really did not want to talk with Kagome. He didn't want to tell her what happen to him, let alone anyone. Staring at his plate, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He could sense everyone's eyes on him, and he grew angry. "Why the hell should I tell you guys what happen? It isn't your concern!" he yelled.

Silence swept over the friends as no one dared to look at the angered Half-breed. Kouga got up, and whispered something into Kagomes ear, low enough for Inu Yasha's keen ears not to hear. Quietly answering, Kouga thanked her, and went to Inu Yasha. "Come," was all he said. Looking at the wolf prince walk away, he quickly lunged for Kougas arm and clinged to it.

Scowling, Kouga tried to ignore him, and walked into the two women's room. Looking around for something, Inu Yasha stared with wide eyes at the wolf, aimlessly staring at his face.

Picking up Kagomes bag, that was continently located on the bed, and un-zippered it. Looking around in it, he found a small box that had a red plus sign. Opening it, he was greatened with many kinds of ointments and bandages. Putting them on the side table, he got Inu Yasha off his arm and slowly took his fire rat kimono off, and slid his undershirt off, as well.

He slowly laid the mutt on the bed, and took the bandages. Hesitating, the wolf went to the washroom, and took a bowl and filled it with water, getting a white cloth on the way out. He placed the bowl on the nightstand, careful not to spill the water. Dabbing the white cloth in the cold water, he started to clean off the dried blood on Inu Yasha's chest.

Kouga was very careful, softly rubbing his shoulder wound, trying not to hurt the mutt by rubbing it in the wrong way.

Looking at Kouga while he worked in cleaning his wounds, Inu Yasha started to cry when he realized something; Kouga might care about him in the way he wants him to. Letting the tears fall slowly down his cheek, he let a smile cross his face. He wiped his cheeks dry, and sighed inwardly.

Motioning the half-breed to sit up, he took the bandages out, leaving the unfamiliar ointments in the box. Kouga cautiously wrapped the bandages around Inu's body were the cuts were, and around his shoulder. He knew they would heal fast, but better be safe then sorry.

"Maybe I should make you a cast for your shoulder to make it immoveable…to…make sure…you won't…" Kouga stopped talking. Then the mutt was looking at him made him speechless. Sighing Kouga just put everything away, and gave Inu Yasha his clothes. Watching him put them back on, he just remembered Tetsusaiga. Grabbing the half-breed arm when he was fully dressed, he guided him to their room.

Opening the door quickly, he pointed him to the bed. Inu Yasha's eyes gleamed at the sight of his sword. Taking it off the bed, he put it in its rightful place. Going up to Kouga, who just shut the door, and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you for saving me. I would have died if you didn't save me from bleeding to death," he said as he started to nuzzle against Kouga's chest plate. About to protest, Kouga froze, looking at his face. It felt like his voice box was torn out of his throat. Slowly lifting up his hands, he wrapped them around the life form against him. Resting his head on Inu's, he only shushed him, telling him it was nothing. The two slowly rocked back and forth, almost like life will stop forever if they stopped holding each other.

They lost track of time and the sound of a knock at the door stirred them from there hug. Looking out the window, he saw it was getting dark. Kouga opened the door, only enough to see who it was. To his surprise, no one was there. Shrugging he was about to close it when he heard a voice. " Kouga! It's dinner. Both of you come down," said an anonymous voice. Looking down he saw a small fox, tapping his foot.

"Hey Shippou, didn't see you there. We'll be right there," he said, shutting the door before the fox could reply. Nodding to the door, Inu Yasha nodded and they walked out to go and eat with the others. While they were walking, Inu Yasha asked, " How long were we there?" Kouga, thinking for a moment, he shrugged, and ran off. Pouting to himself, Inu ran off after him.

During the course of the dinner, no one really talked. They all ate in silence looking down upon their food. Kouga would occasionally pass a glance at the eating Inu Yasha across of him, only to look away when he glanced also. Thinking to himself, Kouga couldn't help but doze off into his own little world.

' That stupid mutt is rubbing off on me. Damn…why do I have to start having feeling for him now! I want Kagome… No… I want Inu Yasha. Or do I want Kag-' Stopping his thoughts Kouga looked between the two he was fighting for. He gulped and slowly got up from the table and went outside.

Glaring at all the humans as they passed by him with their weapons, he sat down in the grass. He laid down, wondering how his pals were. 'I wonder if they told the elders I was going to be a while, or if they told them the real truth. I hope not the truth. That's to much information for them. They need not know everything I do. They pack can survive a little longer without me protecting them.' he thought as he picked up a daisy and started to pluck off it's petals.

"Kagome…Inu Yasha…Kagome…Inu Yasha…Kagome…." He stared at the last petal on the flower, knowing which name was coming up next. Plucking it off, he whispered, "Inu Yasha"

Kouga staid there for a little longer, until he got up, and cracked his back. Walking back to the inn, he went in his room, to find Inu Yasha sitting on the end of the bed. Looking up at the prince, Kouga smiled and sat down next to him.

For the next ten minutes, they only sat there, trying not to look at each other. Finally breaking the silence, Inu Yasha spoke up and said, " Were did you go? You were gone a while and just left during dinner."

Not wanting to lie, Kouga sighed and turned to face the half-breed. " Listen mutt, I left to straighten up some issues in my mind…one of them was choosing between you and Kagome"

At the mention of Kagome, Inu Yasha started to growl and makes his hands into a fist. About to say something, Inu Yasha was cut off by a kiss from Kouga. Pulling away slowly, Kouga said, barely a whisper, "I choose you"

Smiling, Inu Yasha was rendered speechless. He opened his mouth, but no words were spoken or heard. Kouga slowly closed the half-breeds mouth with his hand, rubbing the mutt's cheek with his hand. Leaning forward, he placed another kiss upon his lips, moving forward to deepen it. Wrapping his arms around Kouga's waist, Inu Yasha moved also, to deepen the kiss even more.

Kouga, feeling the need to explore the caverns of Inu Yasha's mouth, slowly licked the lips of the Inu, wishing for access. Granting it, the half-breed moaned as he felt Kouga's tongue move around his mouth. Twirling tongues together, Kouga started to move his hands underneath his kimono, breaking there kiss to take it off.

Throwing it on the ground, Kouga took off his chest plate quickly. Inu, after taking off his white undershirt, was caught by surprise as Kouga went right up into his face, licking up the saliva on the his mouth.

Smirking the wolf prince pushed him onto the bed, on his back, and worked his hands on the half-breeds body. He started to kiss and suck on Inu's neck, while his hands stroked his masculine chest. Moaning, Inu Yasha squirmed slightly at the feel of Kouga.

Kouga was so busy feeling around the body of Inu Yasha, he didn't notice Inu taking off his warmers. Getting enough of only the mutts' chest he slowly slid off his red pants and threw them away, not caring were it landed.

"Oh, Kouga, please. I need you inside me now. I waited days for this. I love you! I love you!" the hysterical half-breed yelled, as Kouga took off his remaining garments. Licking his lips, the wolf sat Inu Yasha up, and knelt before him. He then cupped his length and started to suckle its head.

Inu Yasha gripped the covers of the bed as he felt the wolfs long tongue lap his head. He let out a low moan, pushing Kougas head so he could do more. Giving Inu Yasha what he wanted, Kouga soon engulfed the mutts erection in his mouth, pumping in and out in a slow pace. Speeding up gradually, Kouga couldn't help but let a moan escape his occupied mouth.

Inu Yasha slowly undid the wolfs hair, letting it all fall down across his back. Running his hand through his hair, he admired how soft and silky it was. "You should keep your hair down more often…," the half-breed said trying not to moan in the middle of his sentence.

Pumping faster and faster, Kouga grabbed at Inu Yasha's ass, and Inu Yasha silently gasped. Smiling inwardly, he went a little faster.

Inu Yasha gripped onto the bed sheets again, feeling his climax coming. Arching his back, he shot out his cum into the long awaiting mouth of the wolf. Hanging his head, he looked in the eyes of the wolf, happy that he was returning the love.

Kouga, looking into the eyes of the mutt, swallowed the cum, took Inu Yasha and flipped him on his stomach. Getting on the bed himself, he stretched his arms and positioned himself. He leaned forward and whispered in the half-breeds ear, "Are you ready?"

Seeing Inu Yasha nod, Kouga nodded in response. He slowly slid his length into Inu Yasha's tight entrance. He guessed it would be tight, since he didn't lube it, but it didn't matter. Placing his hands on Inu Yasha's waist, he started out slow, gradually speeding up his thrusts. Finally, finding a good speed, he thrust in and out of him.

Hitting Inu Yasha's prostate, he let out a moan, loud but not to loud. Biting down on a pillow, Inu Yasha moaned out Kouga's name. At first, he said it randomly here and there, but soon he said it in a pattern.

Suddenly, as Kouga reached his climax, both the demons screamed each other's names, and the collapsed on the bed together. Exiting the mutt, Kouga pulled the blankets slowly over their soaked bodies and they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

END OF CHAPTER!

Sorry it took years for the update! I was stumped….But in reality what kept me from updating was Marching Band. Lots of games and such and such. Practice and all that crap. I have no more games so hopefully I can update a lot sooner. . 

That's it for now. Oh, and thank you sis for reviewing my chapter and fixing stuff.


	8. A lake and a surprise to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. I do own this stories idea, about the potion and stuff. All is good, all is good.  
A/N: LEMON WARNING Enjoy. Short sweet and to the point>

Love Is Love

Some time passed, and it was late in the night. Waking up, Kouga blinked a couple of times, looking around the room. Stretching, he looked at the sleeping form next to him. Noticing how sticky they were, from that night's event, he slowly shook Inu Yasha.

Whispering in his ear, the half-breed let out a low moan and opened his eyes.  
"What is it now?" he asked Kouga, who was now currently gathering their clothes. Waiting for an answer, he got up and helped pick up clothes.

"I know were there is a lake somewhere a mile from this stupid ass village. We should bathe before morning comes and we are rudely intruded by the others," Kouga stated, grabbing two towels and a bar of soap from the washroom.  
Shrugging an okay, the two of them left their room and sneaked out of the dark inn.

Outside into the cool town they walked. Everything was quiet. No sound was heard but the tiny singing of the crickets. It was peaceful.  
They walked into the dark forest, not one sound came out of either of their mouths on the way. A glance or two were shared but nothing more.

Around some trees and through some brush, they walked in the dark for a couple of minutes.

Looking at the lake as they came upon it, Inu Yasha sighed inwardly. It had been awhile since he last took a real bath. Looking at the wolf, he watched as he put the towels on a low tree branch and started to take off his attire.

Doing the same, the two demons were soon in the cool dark lake water. Kouga was the first to wash off his body. He let his hair down and used the soap as a shampoo.

Tossing the bar of soap to Inu Yasha he plumaged down under the water to rinse his body and to rid his hair of the soap.

Slowly spreading the soapsuds all over his scared body Inu Yasha was hesitant when he reached his shoulder. He slowly undid the bandages, revealing a huge healing gash, still red from drying blood. Slowly massaging the shoulder with the bar of soap, he snarled to himself quietly as he felt it begin to sting.

Going under he washed away all the suds and dried blood from his body. With the soap still in his hands, he shook like a dog, even though he is half of one.  
Then from behind, Kouga grabbed the soap and started to wash Inu Yasha's back.

Leaning into the wolf, he started to sway back and forth, as his back became sudsy, his hair was pushed forward so it would not become soapy.  
Kouga then pushed Inu Yasha down, rubbing his back softly to rinse it off.

"What got you to change your mind and choose me?" the curious dog asked pushing his hair to his back. All Kouga did was shrug and wrap his arms around Inu's waist, bringing the two closer, Inu Yasha's back now resting on Kougas chest.

"I guess your gay-weirdish personality rubbed off on me. Question though, you aren't as crazy as you were seven days ago, eight including today," Kouga mentioned as he started to rub around the half-breeds navel area.

Letting out a moan, Inu Yasha reached his hands back to Kougas head and started to twirl his hair between his fingers. Taking his hands out o his hair, Inu Yasha slowly turned until the two were face to face. "Dunno." That was true. He was not sure what the hell was up with his personality lately.

Smiling, Kouga leaned down and kissed the half-breed, savoring every moment.  
It was a dream for Inu Yasha. For one thing, they were naked in a lake at a lateish early hour. For another, they were all alone!

Inu Yasha leaned closer to the wolf, deepening their kiss. Soon both their tongues met, swirling around; battling for dominance. At this point, Kouga let go of the soap and was busy feeling the mutts back. The two went on for what seemed like hours, only kissing and nothing more.

Inu Yasha smiled, slowly breaking their kiss. Their eyes locked. Gold looking into blue, blue into gold.

Placing another kiss on the wolfs lips, he silently whispered something in his ear. Kouga gave a look of disgust but it soon vanished as Inu Yasha whispered something else. He agreed and a smile formed across the half-breeds face. He licked his lips and nodded.

Once again, the two started to swap spit between them. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inu Yasha's shoulders. Inu Yasha then wrapped his arms around Kouga's waist.

"Ready?" he asked through a kiss.  
Kouga paused. "Yeah, whatever ready is, I am, but next time be prepared to be for the worst."

"Yeah, but after your turn, my turn will be 10times worse than yours will be."  
The two laughed, and when all became quiet, the two nodded to each other. Inu Yasha then slowly plummeted his hand under water and rested it on Kougas ass, underneath his tail. (A/N: The water is about up to their belly buttons, so you people know. -)

Kouga sighed and wrapped his hands around Inu Yasha, ready for the worst. Smiling Inu Yasha slipped his pointer in Kougas asshole, causing the wolf to squirm a little. Inu Yasha then added his middle finger and slowly pushed them both in and out, and in a steady rhythm.

Kouga was moaning with both pain and pleasure and with each moan, Inu Yasha could not help but get hard at his pain and pleasure. Kouga was tightly holding onto Inu Yasha's wet silvery hair. Inu Yasha then quickly re-drew his fingers and smirked.  
Inu Yasha smirked and turned Kouga around, so that he faced the opposite of Inu Yasha.

He then positioned himself were he needed to be. He then wrapped his arms around Kougas chest and thrust inward. Snaring, Kouga gripped tighter to Inu's hair. With every thrust into Kouga, Inu Yasha grew faster and faster, forming a steady rhythm.  
Kouga let out a loud groan, almost like a howl. Inu Yasha moaned, liking the sound of the howl type groan.

"Howl for me Kouga, Howl like you never before!" Inu Yasha screamed, loudly over the splashing water. He then started to howl, as if he was howling to the moon. Inu Yasha then gripped hold of Kouga's length, causing him to howl even louder in pleasure. Thrusting and pumping, both demons let out a howl in pleasure as they both climaxed one into the lake, the other into their partner.

Inu Yasha exited Kougas semen dripping ass. They both faced each other, licking each others lips eagerly. They then fell to the side, holding each other. As they went underneath the water of the lake the two started to kiss passionately. They twirled in the lake water and let go of each other and sprang up to get some fresh air. They looked at each other and for a while, only that.

"So much for cleaning ourselves up," Kouga chuckled as he got out of the lake feeling the cool brisk air. He then reached for the towels and threw one towards Inu Yasha.

Catching it, he started to dry his hair and chest. He then wrapped it around his waist and collected his clothes. Kouga then pulled out his hair tie and strolled over to the mutt. He collected all of his white silvery hair and put it in a low loose, but not to loose, ponytail.

With a look of disgust, Inu Yasha looked at Kouga. "What the hell? What is with the hair? I thought girly hairstyles are your thing?" he asked Kouga, who then shot a deadly cold stare at the comment about his hair ponytail style being girly. He then shooed away the thought of yelling at him, and said, "You look good with your hair loosely put in a low ponytail." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, slightly smiling.

After they were dressed and dried, they two slowly started to walk towards the village, not really in a rush to get there. It was dark, but not really dark when they started to walk from the lake. Inu Yasha was pondering how long they had staid at the lake and all that goodness.

He then let out a yawn, and then so did Kouga. The two looked at each other, both letting out a huge yawn at the same time. Laughter filled throughout the entire forest as the two demons sat down underneath an oddly shaped tree.

By this time, they were both fully dressed and mostly dried. Inu Yasha laid his head down upon Kougas shoulder, breathing deeply in and out. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into the fur of Kouga's shoulder-pads. Kouga stared down at Inu Yasha smiling. He did not know what was going on. It was all happening so fast. One day he was hating the mutt, and the next he loves him.

He inwardly laughed. 'Love him? He doesn't love me! The potion love me...the potion...' The thought of the potion loving him and not the one inflicted with the potion made him want to cry, but he was too good to cry in front of anyone. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He could hear nothing but crickets and the steady breath of Inu Yasha. Kouga leaned his head on Inu's head and slowly drifted into a deep slumber, Inu Yasha already was there.

The two were then awoken by the chirps of morning birds. It was around 6a.m. only because the sun was only just rising above the many trees in the forest.

They both got up and stretched off their tiredness and said there good mornings. Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide, like the eyes of a child who just tasted their favorite candy in the longest of times. Noticing the look, Kouga looked with confusing as the half-breeds smile grew as big as the Cheshire cats smile. Then, without warning, Inu Yasha jumped into the air and screamed "Kouga!" at the top of his lungs. He then ever so nicely attacked himself to Kougas waist with his iron grip.

Groaning, Kouga tried to dissect the leech from his waist only to fail. Sighing, he then started to walk back into the direction of the village so he could eat something since he grew very hungry over the duration they were out. After about what seemed like 1,000 leagues, but was really only 100, the smell of humans grew. That was the sign they were close to the village. Sadly, over that time the growth on his waist only grew tighter.

He would have been at the inn by now if it weren't for the leech either. He was literally dragging Inu Yasha all the way. It was very irritating since he was heavier than he looks.

The village was empty when they got there. Nothing stirred, not even the morning bird that usually stirred at that time. Kouga got a little nervous because there should be at least some sign of life. He shrugged and continued to walk straight. It seemed like forever though, like he wasn't making any progress. Inu Yasha was heavy, but not so heavy to slow him completely down.

Kouga stopped and looked around. He then walked into a store, that wasn't locked to is surprise, and looked around. It was empty. He was in this shop yesterday though, helping out Kagome shop while the others were watching over Inu Yasha so he wouldn't go crazy while he was with Kagome.

It was filled with food and everything, now there wasn't even a crumb. He ran out, dragging the half-breed along, and ran into every store.

All the same...

"What the hell? How long were we gone?" Kouga asked. Inu Yasha was about to answer, but Kouga covered his mouth and said, "It was a rhetorical question." Inu Yasha gripped harder against Kougas waist and nuzzled his face into his waist whispering "My Kougie"

Looking down at the mutt, Kouga gave a disgusting look. It wasn't that he now didn't like Inu Yasha, but the fact he was so ignorant at this moment. Looking around, Kouga thought maybe something happen, like a demon came by and did something, but he would have sensed it.

He sensed nothing, and even though he slept, he still would have noticed it...

Inu Yasha then got up, and walked into the inn, which they arrived at. He looked around and came out. The expression on his face told Kouga that it was too empty, and no sign of anyone. Kouga was worried; he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, mutt...What do you think hap-" Kouga started but he was struck with pain and fell to the ground, but before he hit it, darkness came and devoured him. Inu Yasha, seeing him disappear, screamed and tried to save him, only to be repelled. he was thrown backwards sixteen feet, into a cold empty building.

Looking down, the half-breed fell to his knees, coughing up blood, forming a small puddle of blood beneath him. Slowly, he stood, looking to the sky, then back to were Kouga was a few seconds ago. He winced-jolting his hand to his face to halt his coughing fit he felt coming.

"My Kouga...My Kouga...MY KOUGA!" Inu Yasha shrieked as he ran to the darkness.

With each step he took, it grew smaller and smaller.

He ran into it, ignoring the burning, ignoring the pain, ignoring the everything. He shut his eyes-though it made no difference.

Tears erupted from his closed golden eyes. He just ran-into darkness-no end to it at all.

Then, finally, he emerged into light, and he opened his eyes, to find he was exactly were he was, only this time, in the real village. There were people moving in homes, birds chirping, and things everywhere.

He ran-ran into the inn. Ran faster than ever-into his room...Empty. No sign of Kouga-no smell of him either.

"What is going on here?" Inu Yasha asked himself. He walked out of the room, his hand gripping his sword. He looked into the others rooms, they weren't there, but they were. He followed there sent to the dining area of the inn, and they all greeted him. Kouga wasn't there.

"Hey, Inu Yasha! What's up? Sleep well?' Miroku asked, motioning the silver-haired demon to sit down. Inu Yasha said nothing, only looked around. His mouth was dry and hanging open. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. He growled, angry, slamming his fist on the table.

"Where is he?" He yelled. Everyone just stared. The people around them also stopped to look.

"Where is who?" Kagome asked, everyone nodding. They started to stand to see if maybe he was just sleep walking, or sick, but Inu Yasha looked away. He was angry and nervous. He didn't know what was going on, but all he wanted was his Kouga.

"Where is Kouga? Where is my Kouga?" he said, only enough for the gang to hear, and no one around them. The others looked around, then at each other. Slowly, the turned there heads their friend and just stared at him.

"Who?"

End of Chapter>

Thanks everyone for reading, and sorry for the long, long, long wait! I'm effin sorry! I hope this won't happen again. I blame school...once school is over, which is in less than a month away, hopefully I'll update weekly, or so. >>, Also I'm writing another fic, called Mine, so I'm going back and forth with the two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though, more to come soon! Give opinions and everything! Also, any ideas for future chapters, so I can keep this story going and that you'll still read it. >. 

I edited it. - YAY!


	9. The process

Creeks were heard throughout a room. It was a steady noise too. It was every two seconds...

Crrrreak

Silence

Crrrreak

Silence

Crrrreak

Silence

Crrrreak

If you were a sane human and you were stuck in a room with only that noise you would go insane. The creaks grew faster with every passing minute, not showing any chances of stopping. They grew faster and soon there was no silence anywhere, only the sound of creaks.

Then...silence.

The dark room suddenly erupted into light. There was a woman, standing, holding onto a rocking chair, looking down smiling. Her eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean. Her lushes brown hair fell down her back, almost past her naval area.

The room she was in was very familiar, but very different at the same time. Potions were sprawled around everywhere. The thing that gave the most familiar touch was a body, sitting in the corner, crying. The body was of a demon. Tears fell from his swollen eyes, no sign of stopping...No sign of life in him either. He was just sitting there, not moving. A puddle of red liquid was forming around him. The bigger it got, the more it grew. The more it grew, the more he cried.

The woman looked at him, smile fading. She strode, almost as if she wasn't even walking, over to the tearful body. She knelt down, took out a cloth, and wiped away the tears from his left eye.

The demon did not budge, but a new trail of tears formed. The young girl then stood, tilting her head and smiled. "You silly boy," she muttered under her breath. She skipped over to her rocking chair, sitting down, rocking back and forth-but no creaks were heard.

The demons head shifted, looking directly at the woman. There eyes caught hold of each other's and she laughed.

"My name is Lunar, remember it. You don't know me but, that's okay," she said, looking around, and then locking their eyes again.

She let out another laugh and got up. "I know you're full of questions. I can tell by your eyes. It will not matter soon though. Just wait a little longer and it will all be done. I promise," she said walking to him again, touching his cheeks with her pale cold hands.

The puddle of blood grew, and some cuts and gashes started to form all over his body. It looked as if he wanted to scream in pain, but couldn't. He just sat there, crying-bleeding.

"The process is needed. Be strong my darling, or else you'll die. In order to find out what type of potion is needed to help you and the other. You see, there is a big side effect with the potion the other drank, that will affect you…mostly…I mean, it will affect him but only minor to what it will happen to you." She got up, legs drenched in blood.

Lunar then walked to the other side of the room, which was filled with many potions. She looked at each row, frowning. Stopping at a middle row and pulled down a bottle that revealed an opening in the opposite wall of the shelf.

As she made her way over to it, she noticed that the demon had stopped crying and that it was slowly trying to stand up. She sighs, continued walking, and examined the opening.

"I don't know how long I'll have to wait. Oh well, I guess it wont take to long, seeing how you can stand and all," she started moving towards the demon. She lent him her body to lean on and she sat him down on her rocking chair.

"Where…Ahh…Where am I?" the demon asked, breathing heavily as the bleeding slowly slowed but a throb in his back started. He started to rub his back slowly, only to have it taken and set on the arm of the chair.

"You mustn't touch your back, the wires are very sensitive," Lunar started, but decided not to talk anymore. The demon sighed, and opened and closed his mouth as if trying to say something.

"Fine…again, where am I and what is the "process" I am going through?" he asked, relaxing a little as the flow was on the verge of stopping.

The young girl smiled. "Well, you are in the back of a potion shop in the town you were staying at. No one knows you're here, I camouflaged your scent so that you won't be discovered," she said, getting up and left the room. A few moments later, she returned with a stool, which she placed next to the rocking chair. Sitting down she looked back at the opening in the wall and slouched.

"The process is the there are wires in your back that are in your body, in your veins, in you. Their goal is to bleed out as much of the potion as possible. It also, at the same time, analyzes what type of antidote is needed for you to get rid of the potions in you that cannot be bleed out.'

"Once that is done, you will be free to go, if you have the strength to. It is a good thing you're a demon, or else you'd be dead by now," she started to laugh.

"Listen, Lunar, I don't really need this, do I? I wasn't the one who dra-"

"Shh-shh. What is your name?" Lunar asked.

"Kouga," he said with a sigh.

"Okay, Kouga, your lover is fine, he didn't drink the potion. All his side effect is to be forgotten by everyone, except by you. Yet, he remembers everyone. It can be fixed anytime with a Forget-Me-Not potion. But you…if I didn't get you when I did," she hesitated. "You would be transformed into…Well, since that won't happen now that you're here, it won't happen and there is no need to tell you."

"Forgotten? What? No…I can't believe…Listen, you got the wrong goddamn-"

"Oh how terrible it would have been! You would have woken up tomorrow and see yourself as a…OH the HUMANITY!" She screamed, cutting him off.

"Hey, can I have the forget-me-not potion, or what ever, so I can give it to..Uh…my friend? You know, so he won't be forgotten," Kouga asked, sweating and sad. He wasn't in pain anymore, for the blood was almost never flowing out.

Lunar shrugged, ran into the other room and started to rummage around. Kouga got up and limped his way to the door to see her mixing and matching different potions.

'Doesn't she get it?' he thought to himself to be interrupted by a loud explosion. He looked at the girl to see her wave her hand around, obviously blowing the smoke out of her face. If Kouga wasn't so sad and fain the would of made a rude comment and laugh. She then turned and handed him the bottle.

"Here, be careful. I'll work instantly. Don't spill it or nothing, okay!" she instructed, going back to the other room. Kouga looked at the bottle and the liquid in it. He then looked out the window to see it must have been early morning for only few people could be seen, and the chirp of birds could be heard.

"So, I have been here for an hour or so?" he asked, silently taking off the lid to the potion, back turned from the room Lunar was in. He then quickly gulped down the potion, knowing she made a mistake when kidnapping him, so to speak.

"Ha, try more like a day. It takes awhile to set up this process and then actually go through with it. A long process. You were awake through it all, just not aware of it," she said, smiling as she turned to face Kouga who placed the empty bottle down to the side on the ground. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Is this the only chance to stop the side effect?" he asked, dreading the answer that was about to come.

Lunar nodded. "Yep! If I didn't get you, and do this process, you'd be transformed forever! Even when the potion wears off, you'd still be transformed," she said, titling her head as Kouga turned to her and only smiled.

Knocking at the door, Kagome and Sango waited for an answer.

"Inu, it's around 8 o'clock. Come for breakfast, you too Kouga," Kagome yelled, but not to loud. When they got no answer, they barged in and looked at the lump in the middle of the bed. They sighed and sat next to him

"Inu, are you okay? You ignored us all day yesterday, and now you're this lump," Sango said, pulling the blanket off. Inu Yasha growled and jumped off the bed.

"Listen, what did we do? Wait…now that you mentioned yesterday Sango, it seems blurry now…like I forgot something that I remember now," Kagome said, forgetting Inu Yasha. Sango nodded and they just stayed silent.

"DUH! You mentioned Kouga just now! Yesterday you didn't know who the hell I was fucking talking about! What is wrong with you people! What kind of stupid ass joke you pulling?" he screamed, hands twitching as if he wanted to kill them.

The two just got up, heads down, and just shrugged. They really didn't know what had happen, but they just didn't what to deal with it right now, so early in the morning.

"Maybe it was a demons trickery, trying to make you crazy so they can kill you," Sango suggested. Kagome looked at her and agreed quickly giving Sango a thumbs up.

"Yeah, maybe…that still doesn't explain where Kouga is. All I remember of the last time I say him was he was swallowed up by a dark hole, or something. I don't know. I can't even whiff him out. I'm not hungry, just leave. I want to sleep. I couldn't last night," Inu Yasha sighed, falling back onto the futon.

The girls left, meeting up with Miroku and Shippou to talk about what they think happen, and about Kouga's disappearance.

"Any minute now.." Lunar was pacing back and forth across the room. "Heh, any minute now you would be transforming, but thanks to the process draining your blood and potion out of you, you got some time before that happens"

Kouga just hung his head low. He knew she made a mistake, but he didn't know how to say it. Whenever he tried, she just interrupted him.

'No matter what Inu Yasha transforms into, no matter how hideous, grueling, ugly, or anything…He will still be beautiful to me." he thought, smiling now.

A noise was heard, and a piece of paper started to come out of the opening in the wall. The young girl squealed and ran over to it. Ripping it out, she read it repeatedly. Each time she re-read the paper her smiled faded a little.

"This…This can't be! It says here, the potion you need to get rid of your side effect says…you need the potion…-"

"The Forget-Me-Not Potion, right?" Kouga cut in.

"Oh poo…I got the wrong demon."

End of Chapter

- I hope you like it! The next chapter will be up soon! I got the idea for it all in my head right now! Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry about not telling you guys about what transformation Inu will turn into, but wasn't that sooooo cute how Kougie said not matter what he would love him! awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	10. Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha at all, but this idea for a story is mine.

Okay, so the last chapter was confusing, but you guess should have grasped the concept, right? Kouga went through a process meant for Inu, so now Inu is going to be transformed, but no matter what Kouga will love him…All that goodness. I think I will have two transformations for Inu, each different, but good….heheheheh…

Love Is Love

Inu Yasha sniffed the air from where he was lying. He couldn't stop thinking about Kouga, and where he could have been. Then, a familiar scent hit is nose. "Kouga" he breathed out. His voice was husky and nothing like his old voice. He sounded evil and rough like.

When he got up, he felt different, taller but not as tall. He was hunched over, his arms feeling longer than they should be. Taking a breath, he looked down at his hands and saw hands that were not his.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asked himself, hearing his voice again and growled. His hands were five times their normal size, his claws curled and longer. He panicked, wanting to wake up from the nightmare he was having at this moment.

He touched his face and jumped back. His shaking hands were brought back to his face and touched two sharp teeth emanating from his mouth.

"Are these my fangs? What is wrong with me? I never dreamed this before. Kouga…," he pause, standing up straight to find that he almost touched the ceiling. When, he went for the door, he tripped over his feet, head hitting the floor hard.

Pain started to throb through his head, and it hit him. He wasn't dreaming at all. Looking down, he looked dumfounded and he brought his face closer to his eyes. They were hairy and his toenails where longer and sharper then before.

At that point the realized his kimono was barely together and was ripped everywhere. Backing against the wall, he yelped as he spun around to see a bare wall with what looked like newly made holes vertically going down. Touching his back, he felt something thick and ran his huge hand along it to the tip to find a sharp point to it. He touched each spike along his back to find there were five of then, all evenly spaced along his back.

"I'm a monster…," he muttered. He sniffed the air again, to find that his love was with Kagome and the others, somewhere in the village. "I need to get out of here," he told himself as he tried to go through the door, only to break it, and the wall along with it.

"Oh, is that why yesterday is all hazy, and today isn't? We forgot you, then you drank that potion and we remembered you? That is weird, but go on Kouga," Kagome said, shifting in her seat on a bench. Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, and Sango were all listening to the wolf, who was let go after Lunar went on a fit about getting the wrong guy, and was telling the others what happen, starting from when Inu Yasha and him went into the weird town and he was sucked into a dark whole.

When he finished, he laid down on the grass, closing his tired eyes, and tried to fall asleep. His tries of sleep were in vain, as villagers screamed about a demon attacking the village. Kouga lazily opened his eyes to see the others battle ready. Getting up, he followed as the ran in the opposite direction of the villagers.

Sango said something to everyone, but he couldn't grasp what was said, so he just shrugged and stayed in the background. As the monster came into view, Sango readied her Hiraikotsu and Kagome readied her arrows. Shippou held onto Miroku who had his staff ready in hand.

"Guys! It's me! I need help!" the monster called, running over to the group. As he got closer to them, Kouga's eyes widened and widened. He recognized those tarnished clothes, those white locks, and those beads around his neck. Most of all, he could never forget that smell, the smell of a mutt…but in a good way.

"Inu Yasha…" he whispered. Silence spread through the whole village like the plague, Inu Yasha stopping in his tracks as he saw Sango throw her boomerang at him. He jumped, barely making it out of the way in time. Shock was seen on his face. He couldn't believe they would attack him. He then looked at his hands and let out a small laugh of grief and pain. 'That's why.' he thought.

"Inu Yasha!" Kouga screamed, catching everyone's attention. Looking up from his hands, Inu Yasha took a step forward. Then, he ran up to Kouga, grabbing him into a hug. Tears fell from his eyes as the others fell to the ground in astonishment.

Inu Yasha's grip around Kouga was stronger then ever. It felt like the air in Kouga was being taken from him, his breath was cut short. When he tried to tell the half-breed, no sound was able to form. If he did not have, a lot of his blood taken out he could have handled it better.

His blue eyes started to haze over as his lungs lost the last bit of air it was trying to save. Kouga went limp in Inu's arms, causing him to drop his love. He fell to the ground, not moving, causing Kagome to rush over. She kneeled down, and lifts his head to her lap.

This caused Inu Yasha jealousy and sadness. For one thing, he didn't want Kagome to touch his Kouga, also he wanted to have Kouga on his lap, and he knew he had caused this to Kouga.

He took steps back, looking around. Multiple villagers were hiding, staring at him. They all thought he had done that to Kouga on purpose. Their eyes where full of hatred for killing someone, for they thought he was dead. Then, they started to appear with tools ion hands, ganging up on him.

Inu Yasha went back to Kouga, who was barely breathing. He picked him up, and Kagome yelled for him to not do that. Kouga's eyes barley opened when he was picked up. Pain shot through his stomach, and his pale body was just hanging, only being supported by Inu Yasha's huge hands.

He smiled, looking at the tearing eyes of his love. "Hey beautiful," he managed to say, only loud enough for Inu's ears to hear. "This isn't…your fault…To much blood loss was main problem…I should have been resting, but I wanted to see if the monster the villagers were screaming about was you. Heheh…," he stopped, looking at Inu Yasha from head to toe.

"What? Blood loss? What happen to you? Beside, I was the one who choked you, practicly breaking you in two!" Inu Yasha screamed, regretting it.. "Beautiful…Are you sure you're looking at the right guy?"

Kouga only smiled as he was taken to a soft patch of grass and was laid down upon it. He moved away, his hand resting upon the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. When he turned around all the villagers were there, weapons in hand. In the back, somewhere holding back his friends who were trying to stop them. Kouga sat up, seeing this, and winced.

"Get out of our town you demon! Out!" they yelled. Weapons were thrown in his direction, and he dodged them all. He knew he couldn't hurt them, but he had to stop them. He thought of ways, while still dodging.

Then a hand gripped his, and looking down, he saw Kouga there, leaning his head on him. He looked in pain and out of energy.

"I never told you this, but I love roses…," he muttered. Confused was all the emotion Inu Yasha was going through. His energy seemed to be zapped out of him. One of the villagers yelled out something, and Kouga smiled. "Oh, and the girl who captured me said the potion was a dud and wore off after about the first week." Kouga stated, smiling brightly.

"I know…I didn't want you to know…. I didn't want it to end," he managed out, his strength now completely gone. Why he was being told this now, he did not know. The smile he was giving him made him uneasy, scared even. He felt like Kouga was going to do something stupid.

The villagers had long stopped throwing stuff at Inu Yasha. They couldn't hear the conversation going on, but the fact Kouga was holding the demons hand froze them in their tracks. A lot of them dropped the weapons they held, others just brought them down.

"I want you to tell my pack to not worry about me and I'll be back after a lot of rest, okay?" Kouga asked the half-breed. He nodded and his confusion vanished as he saw the villagers soon turn to walk away.

"I love you Kouga."

"Monsters can't love or be loved!" one of the villagers yelled in the crowed. Everyone stopped and saw as he threw a spear at Inu Yasha. He wasn't expecting this, for all his strength was gone at that moment. Right when it was about to hit him, Kouga used all his strength to push him away.

The spear struck Kouga right in his chest. It had pierced right through his armor. He fell to the ground, the last of his blood flowing out of him. Inu Yasha roared in anger, and picked up the wolf bridal style.

"It's over for me, okay. Oh, and don't…..forget about….the roses….I want to be buried…..with…them…I love you…," Kouga slowly closed his eyes after he said that and breathed his last breath before his heart stopped beating.

"NO!" Inu Yasha screamed. The others ran up to him, and saw Kouga with the spear in his chest. They were shocked and sad.

Tears ran down Inu's eyes, and he laid the dead wolf on the ground. His breathing grew heavy as he pushed his way past people and picked up the man who threw the spear. Before he could, or anyone could protest he ripped his head off. Blood flew everywhere, staining Inu Yasha's face.

He dropped the body and turned ran in town. He stopped in front of a store and busted in to it. It was a flower shop.

When he came back to the group around Kouga, he placed a bouquet of roses on his dead loves chest after taking out the spear. He went up to Kagome and looked down at her. His fangs where blood splattered, along with his face.

"Don't bury him yet.," he said as he sniffed the air and ran off into the forest.

Kagome only nodded and went to kneel next to the dead body of her friend.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is the matter? You just stopped all of a sudden," said the young human girl sitting on top of Ah-un.

The dog demon just stayed still, ignoring her. He looked down at the ground and turned around." Jaken, stay here with Rin. Don't follow me," he said as he ran, leaving the toad no time to answer.

Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing, and saw a huge demon, but he smelled Inu Yasha all over him.

"Why do you smell like my brother demon? What have you done to him?" he asked, eyeing the monster coldly.

"I am your brother, but never mind that. I need….I need…I need a favor of you!" he yelled. The shocked look on his brother's face made him laugh, but not smile.

"Hmmm…It depends…" he replied.

"I need you to bring someone back to life for me, that is all I ask of you," he said, his voice filled with sadness.

"No."

"Why not?" he yelled, pulling out his sword.

"Why should I…I guess if you give me something worth my while I would." Sesshomaru smirked, eyeing the sword with a lot of lust in them.

"Fine…Go to the town exactly southwest from here…Go to Kagome and ask her to take you to him…then bring him back. When he awakes, tell him I love him…a lot."

Sesshomaru was silent at the last comment he was asked of. He just nodded.

"You can take my sword in exchange…and then using it you can take my life."

End of Chapter

Well, that is it…My story is over! What a sad ending, no? Yeah, I hope you enjoyed my story a lot, and had your smiles, laughs, tears, and say what's while reading it. I'll miss you all…BYE!

Sykes! I lied, my story isn't over…Unless you don't want me to continue. I have this idea for another chapter that will lead into many more chapters, so if you want me continue tell me, or if you want this to be the end, tell me…..REVIEW!


	11. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters in it, unless it is my OC, like Lunar, if you remember her from chapter nine or eight…Or whatever….I also do not make any profit from this story…The only thing I gain from it is happy (hopefully) readers.

A/N: I AM BACK! Yes, There will be more chapters….Sorry It is taking so long…Band Camp started and is taking up my whole week, from Monday-Friday…I am away from 9:45am-4pm SUCKS!

Saturday + Sunday I am too acing (or whatever) to type…So yeah…Enjoy……………or not…..

Love Is Love

Sesshomaru slowly walked into the town, face straight ahead searching for his one goal. Ignoring the sounds of the villagers as he passed by he un-sheathed his sword as he approached his target, who was laying pallid on the ground, surrounded by others.

Without stopping to fight with two of the people who were around the body, who shot up in battle position when he neared, and quickly swiped his sword at the body. The body soon started to have color appear on the face, along with the movement of the chest, indication he was breathing.

All the faces around him were wide eyed with shock. Questions were being fired at will, but he turned and started to head out of the town. Without looking back to the crowd, he jumped into the air and disappeared into the forest.

Turning back to the stirring body, they saw as his eye's fluttered open that he was indeed alive. They all cheered, except for Kouga. He looked around, tired and sad, for he found not of who he sought for. He then looked down at his body and found that he was holding onto a bouquet of roses. A small smile crept onto his face, but quickly replaced by a frown.

His blue eyes started to water as he got up, holding the roses close to him, making his way thru the crowed and out to where it was quiet.

Kagome was about to walk over to the wolf, only to be stopped by the demon slayer. Shaking her head, Sango mouthed 'No' and left Kagome's side. She knew Sango was right not to go over, but she wanted to badly. The pain her friend was suffering was unbearable….and it was all her fault.

She knew it too, and did not deny it one bit. If she didn't play the prank on Inu, she would never of had to see the pain in Kouga's eyes right now, or hurt and suffering in Inu's. It was unbearable. This pain was worse than anything Naraku could of inflicted, and she knew that both men were thinking that same thought. Where ever Inu Yasha was, she hoped he would return.

Kouga just wanted to be with Inu Yasha. He wanted his mutt. Sniffing the air, he caught onto his scent and smiled. He could smell him, he wasn't close, but he wasn't far. He was about an hour away, if he hurried. It didn't seem like he was moving, which bothered Kouga, but he pushed away all the bad thoughts.

Kagome watched with a burning passion to do something. Sighing she started to walk over to the alone wolf prince and right when she reached him he took off, just like that. Shocked at that, she ran to get her bow and arrows, just incase, and got Kirara to follow Kouga, with distance between them, of course.

No one really noticed they left, except, of course, for Miroku and Sango. They debated on following them, but in the end decided that they needed to figure this out by themselves. This was one battle they could not interfere.

Kirara did her best to be unknown to the wolf, and it was working. Kagome figured he was to into where he was going to, to care. Kagome griped the bow tightly, contemplating on what to do. Nothing came to mind, except one thing. Something she dreaded and wished she didn't think. The only option she could think of to help make Inu Yasha happy was to kill him, if he didn't kill himself already. Tears started to fall freely from her brown eyes.

'Where would that leave Kouga's happiness?' she thought…Where?

She let her eye lids close, swallowing hard as she felt Kirara start to slow down and go lower to the ground. Opening one eye half way, she saw Kouga standing in front of what seemed to be Inu Yasha. His face expression seemed to be of relief. Inu Yasha quickly turned around after what seemed to be forever.

Dismounting Kirara, who quickly transformed, she crept closer to try to see what their conversation was about. She strained her ears to their limit, getting a few words here and there. She heard Inu Yasha say something about his brother not taking the sword and his life, then something about he'd rather take his life and sword on the battle field. What she heard from Kouga was how he still brought him back and it didn't matter what Inu looked like.

Kagome crawled a little closer and she saw both demons expressions. Inu Yasha's face made her want to cry in a little ball. Kouga's too, but it was as bad. You see, Kouga was only in pain because Inu Yasha couldn't, or rather wouldn't, see that this wasn't the end of the world. It was the beginning of a new relationship. Inu Yasha saw his transformation as a curse, a set back, a fate he could not deal with.

Kagome bit her lip as Kouga tried to hug the half-breed, to only be turned down. It was heart-breaking to watch. Heart-breaking and plain out painful. She was the one who brought the two together. At first, she didn't show it, but she was a little jealous. Feelings for Inu Yasha, she did have, but she expected the potion to wear off and everything would be fine again. Sure Inu would have a hissy-fit, but he would get over it.

Her feelings about Inu Yasha were clear to her. She loved him a lot. The pain of what she was thinking on doing was slowly eating away at her soul. Killing the one she loved? Would it be worth it? Letting out the breath she unconsciously as holding in, she gave out a sheepish smile and nodded to herself.

"In the end, he'll be happy… he won't have to…suffer anymore. I'm…it will be tough, fighting Naraku without him, but it is for the best. I mean…He yearns for release from his prison. I should be the one to help. Kouga couldn't…wouldn't have the heart to do it…Heh...Nor I have the heart, but I must. For him. For Inu Yasha," she said to herself.

Standing up, she maneuvered her way past all the bush, up to the sitting half-breed. She stared into his hurting eyes, and the looked back at Kouga. He was still holding onto the roses Inu had given him when he had died. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say. What could she say?

Kouga just watched, not caring if Kagome heard their entire conversation. He knew she followed him, but he didn't mind to much. He wanted the old Inu back. The one that was cocky like him. The one that always fought back when he was dissed. The one who…the one he fell in love with when they first met.

Yes, it is true. He loved Inu ever since he first kidnapped Kagome. The potion just gave him the excuse to let out his feelings. All he wanted was to go back to the village, or to his cave, or anywhere…and sort this out. Find a way to fix this all. It didn't matter to him, it didn't matter at all that he was told it was forever. There is always a way…Always….

Yet, like Kagome, death was the only solution to this problem.

"Death…" he whispered. His word seemed to be carried away by the wind as he shifted his gaze from Kagome to Inu then to the ground.

Kagome cupped Inu's cheeks in her hands, and placed her forehead on his enormous one. Their eyes locked and for a slit second she swore she saw happiness in his eyes. That when it hit her. He knew what she planned to do, and…he was fine with it. This made her cry softly. It was killing her to do this. She smiled. A nice smile, one she usually gives him when he turns away. She picked up her head and placed a single kiss upon his forehead before backing up ten paces.

Kouga, seeing Kagome take out an arrow and ready her bow to shoot. Inu was her target, he knew. The pain he felt right then and there, it was painful. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't turn away. He was ready for his turn next. He was ready to be with Inu up there in heaven, ready or not, he was going there with him. Smiling he watched as his mutt smiled as Kagome let go of her arrow.

The arrow whizzed thru the air. It seemed to move in slow motion for Kagome. She was just glad Inu was smiling. His fangs, to large for his mouth, made him look funny when he smiled, like a walrus, but she knew it wasn't the time to laugh. She just shot her crush, and knowing Kouga, she would soon shoot him, a good friend.

Just before the arrow hit It's mark, a purple light erupted from it. Soon, as the arrow hit, Inu Yasha was surrounded by a purple light as well. Both Kouga and Kagome's eyes widened as Inu stood up, writhing in pain. Screaming. They both tried to get close but it was not working to well.

His cries grew louder and louder. They were painful to listen to. All the birds up in the trees flew away, as well did the little animals scatter. Suddenly a bright light flashed before everyone's eyes and the next thing they knew…it was quiet.

Kouga's eyes widened as his vision got better. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Inu?"

End Of Chapter

There you go people! Another chapter for you all completed! Sort of short, but whatever…I mean it is goddamn 2 am! I want to sleep! I couldn't though. I said to myself: NO SLEEP UNTIL CHAPTER I DONE!

So yeah…Oh, an if you were wondering, or cared…yeah, I purposely made it so there was barely any dialogue….Why? Because I am to lazy right now to care….BYE! (till next time)

ToBeContinued


	12. This is too much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha one bit! Its getting old, but I have to right it…. . 

A/N: Blarg…! Enjoy! OH! I added chapter names for all my chapters too! Hope you enjoy those too!

He couldn't believe his eyes. His Inu Yasha was back. Back to him!

"What? What just happened?" asked the half-breed, who tried to stand, but failed, falling back down.

Kouga, without warning, ran up to the mutt and brought him into a deep warming hug. "Oh Inu! I can't believe it! Your back! Your you again. Isn't that wonderful?" Kouga cried, small tears falling from his already tear swollen eyes.

Kagome smiled, relieved that it turned for the good. She had no idea that her arrow would fix this, but it did. She jumped up and down, clapping in joy.

"What the hell flea bag? Did you turn gay over night or something? Where the hell am I anyway? All I remember was loosing my hearing, eating soup, then falling asleep. Did I miss something while I was asleep?" Inu asked, shoving the wolf off him and storming up to Kagome, who stopped jumping.

The dumb struck wolf, got up and pulled Inu to a kiss, seeing if that would jump start his memory. Yet, that only made things worse.

Wide eyed, Inu Yasha did the first thing he could think of doing for this situation: get aggressive.

Without a second thought, Inu pulled his fist back and brought it to Kouga's chest. The force of the bow was so forceful that it actually cracked thru the armor and deep into Kouga's flesh. Blood spat out of the wolf prince's mouth, all over Inu's face.

Pushing him backwards, Inu wiped up his face, smirking. "Sorry, but you deserved it. Nobody kisses me, especially not a flea bag wolf," the half breed said, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, before turning to Kagome.

Shocked, Kagome ran over to Kouga, and gently laid him down. She reached for her yellow bag to find that she didn't bring it and swore under her breath. Panicking she tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it, and to her liking it worked.

Kouga, after finally catching his breath, pushed Kagome aside and stood up. He tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words to say. Turning around, he left the two by themselves and raced to his den, so he could pray to god this was all just a dream and that he would wake up soon.

"Sit….Sit….Sit…. Sit…Sit…SIT!" Kagome yelled not even turning to see her friend fall flat on his face countless of times. "How could you do that? How could you…" she choked out. 'All that suffering, then it all stopped. The pain was gone, but he just had to go and do that. Does he really not remember?' she thought, wiping her tears away.

"Kirara!" she yelled, picking up her bow she had dropped before. When the cat demon came up, she transformed letting the school girl hop on. Leaping up into the air, they disappeared into the sky, over the trees.

"The…hell?" Inu Yasha muttered under his breath as he slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain. "The nerve of that girl." he said. When he was standing upright he let out a confused sigh.

"You poor thing."

"What? Whose there? Show yourself!" Inu cried, turning around, looking in all directions before bringing out his Tetsusaiga.

"Oh please, put the sword away. You might hurt someone" a laugh was heard, and it was beginning to annoy Inu Yasha

"What do you want?" he yelled, lowering his sword, but not sheathing it.

"All good things go bad and then, that bad thing turns good. The process then repeats itself, for that good thing then turns bad. it's a never ending thing, no matter what you do, it will happen. Every person has a cycle of their own. Sometimes cycles even skip a part and the person ends up with two good things right after the other. I like calling that a jackpot. Then, there are instances where two bad things happen to a person, which I like to call the black skull. That hasn't happen to you yet, so let me give you an example of all this using your life. Hmmm, lets see. Your brother brought back your Kouga from the dead, that was good, but he didn't end your life which you so deeply wanted to end."

"What?" he muttered, confused…

"Being kept alive, you were able to see your lover, Kouga, again, but then your best friend shoots an arrow at you, her aim: to kill you. Lucky for you, something good happen, and you are cured and turned back to normal."

"Lover? Kouga? What the hell are you talking about? Show yourself so I can knock some sense into you! If all that happen, why don't I remember it?" he screamed, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Don't you ever shut up and listen?"

"Fuck you! Why don't you come out of hiding, are you to scared?"

"Well, duh!"

Inu was pissed off. He was steaming. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. The voice, though he never heard it before, oddly sounded like some one he knew. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The voice sounded, like a woman's voice, like a young adults voice.

"Why don't you come out here, I won't hurt you…badly," he seethed.

"Listen, you interrupted me before I can finish, even though I figured you might have been able to figure it all out. The reason that you can't remember this all is because in the end, you were changed back to normal, but your memory was erased. You don't remember any of this because it never happened. Well, to you it never happened. Hell, maybe this really never happened, and this is all just…a…plot?"

The half-bread narrowed his eyes and put his sword back in its sheath. "So, your telling me that I don't remember anything? What good thing will happen next? Huh?"

"Who knows…." then, out of nowhere, a young girl appeared. Her long brown hair blew lifelessly with the wind. "Only time can be sure."

Looking at her, he studied her, and let out an angry sigh when he felt no bad vibes coming from her.

"Just try to remember, like the little things from the past," and with that said she turned into a little seven year old.

Inu Yasha backed up, not believing his eyes. "The hell…How did you?"

"O' maybe, you' answe' you seek w'esides in the futuwe," she said mispronouncing her 'r''s like a normal child would do sometimes, turning into an old woman. " Only time can tell. It stands still for no man, or demon. It will slow for no one, it will go faster for no one, but it will help you to get things back to normal. Maybe..."

Without notice she turned back to her regular age, as far as Inu Yasha knew, and smiled a smile he recognized. A smile he felt like he knew. It reminded him of someone special to him, but he didn't have anyone special, at least not anymore. Right?

"I'm looking forward to seeing what happens next, so don't bore me. It's been awhile since I last messed with a life such as yours. So angsty, makes me wanna…Makes me wanna cry like a five year old." she laughed, turning into a five year old, then starting to cry. She then ran up to Inu Yasha, tugging on his pants and said, " keep me guessing, okay? I want to be surprised and excited! This is like an awesome event playing just fo' me!" she giggled before vanishing.

Inu Yasha was utterly confused. "She's, been watching me? The hell? That wench is making no sense. Those blows to the head when Kagome sat me must have gotten to me," he snarled, running to the direction of the town to lay down.

…………..

"Kouga! Welcome back! What happen? Is everything alright? Ah Your hurt, come lay down over here. I'll get you some help," Ginta, one of Kouga's men, said, helping the wounded leader down.

When Ginta and Hakaku set off for help, he tried not to cry. It would make him look bad in front of his clan if they caught their mighty leader crying. Yet, something in Kouga said 'To hell with it!'

By the time he was patched up and sent to his room for bed rest, it was way past nightfall. He didn't let one single tear fall, so by this time they all swarmed out of him. By the time he felt sleep threatening to take him, he couldn't even cry anymore, for no tears fell.

"I'm tired of crying about Inu Yasha. I'm tired of all this pain, all these tears. If he wants to forget, then fine. I'll forget too. Forget him. Forget Kagome. Forget Naraku. Forget everything. Maybe even, possibly, forget me." he whispered.

He looked all around his room, searching for something.

'Anything.'

"He always liked me, I know it for a fact. The reason why I know this; the potion wore off and he still acted the way he did. He even told me he did. Then, why didn't he show he did when I kissed him? To chicken? Ha! No, he was just being an asshole…" he cried out.

'Anything at all would do.'

"Even if it did take him by surprise, he didn't have to hurt me. That stupid…"

'Could that be good enough?'

"Fucking"

'Good enough'

Kouga got out of his bed and walked over to the far side of the room. Picking up bone he had been planning to change into a dagger long ago, he twirled it in his hands. "Mut..."

'I don't want to die'

He held it up to his head.

'Just want to forget'

He positioned the blunt side of the bone above his head and sighed.

'The pain must end'

Smiling, he brought his hand as high as it could go before it started to hurt.

"I'll still love you though…Inu Yasha…even when I forget you."

With that said, he struck down at his head, with as much force he could bring and fell to his knees. His vision started to fade, but he did not fall unconscious just yet. His arms felt limp, and he dropped the bone as if fell limply to his side. He couldn't feel his arms, and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't move.

He got up slowly, thinking it didn't work, and stumbled to his bed, but never seemed to make it. He had collapsed onto the ground halfway to it. Without feelings in his arms, he found it impossible to get up, and even if he managed to stand, he couldn't walk without stumbling.

Then something wet come out of his nose, and he licked at it to find it tasted like blood. His blood. He smiled, closing his tired heavy eyes. He finally fell into a deep slumber, a he never wanted to wake ever again.

EndOfChapter

Yup, that's it. That's my next chapter. I hope you like it, or maybe even love it? Huh? Yeah? nudge

ANYWHO! All the symptoms Kouga went thru after hitting his head are not made up! I actually looked up what happens to people when they receive serious blows to the head, and that's a few of the symptoms, so don't think for a second that I made that up. I didn't. If I wanted to make something up I would, but I wanted it to be realistic, ya' know?

Please read…well...I hop you already read this story by the time you read this….and review!

See you next time yo! . Which I plan to be within the next two days or so. - Hopefully. I want to get as many chapter done by Friday…why? Dunno, just because I want to know if I can actually accomplish something. -


	13. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Enjoy!

Love is Love

Laughs diffuse all around the cave as two young wolves ran to go get their leader. The elders had sent the two to fetch him so they could get the whole story. Therefore, the two ran into the room smiling and such as, they looked at the empty bed. Then, their smiles faded as their eyes wandered to the body in the middle of the room.

"Kouga!"

……………

Lying down on the roof of the inn, Inu Yasha tried to get to sleep, but no sleep came to him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kouga, and at this, he grew angry. Being told a little part of your life was effaced from your memory was not something you would want to know.

Thinking about the girl, he figured maybe if he thought about everything in his past that happen with him and Kouga he could remember any little hint. On the other hand, perhaps if that fails, he could wait for the future to find it, just as the woman had mentioned.

He recalled every instant with Kouga, and realized that, yeah he did have feelings for him, but nothing he remembered Kouga doing proved that he felt the same. All the stupid fights and bickering seemed like two enemies would go thru.

It rather made him upset, thinking back to all those fights and threats made. What really got him upset was what he did to Kouga. 'Stupid…,' was all he could think as he blinked his eyes countless of times before keeping them shut and finally sleep took over him.

It was not long before he was jolted awake from a dream he did not know how to explain. It felt so familiar, yet so foreign. Growling under his breath, he got up and went into the forest to let off some steam. He wandered around until he came upon a lake he never noticed before, so he slowly undresses and slipped into the cold water.

Letting out a hiss due to the cold, he froze were he stood as he stared into the middle of the lake. Something about the lake was making him want to smile, but he didn't know why. Turning around he purposely lost his balance and fell backwards into the water.

As the water surrounds him, no way to breath, he opened his eyes to see the orange moon from an under-water perspective. It was probably the most beautiful sight he ever laid his eyes on, and yet he was companionless. No one to gawk with him.

It was then that he realized that he was missing something inside of him that he didn't know he even had.

"Kouga" he whispered as he came up to breathe some cold air. Getting out he shook off and put on his clothes. He couldn't think straight at the moment, so instead of calming down, he started to punch down trees.

………………

"Is he going to be okay? Will he?" Hakkaku asked Togi, the packs medic, who stepped out of her section of the cave used as a type of hospital.

A sigh escaped her lips as she scanned the tribe all waiting in front of her waiting to see if their leader was all right. Letting out an easygoing laugh, she said, "He will be fine, no big harm is done. Shoo! Go back to your business. He needs to rest."

Everyone started to leave, all trusting their medic's word on the matter, all but two. Ginta and Hakkaku.

"That isn't the truth, is it?" Ginta asked, holding onto his friend. Worry started to flare up from within the two wolves as the face Togi had on turned to worry. "Well?" he asked, getting anxious to know about his leader, but more importantly, about his friend.

"You know those people he sometimes goes to look for," she started, but waited for some kind of response. After seeing the two nod in a union, she continued. "Well, go get them. They should be here to here the truth. They are his friends, you know. Oh, but don't tell any of the pack members, don't want them panicking…"

"Right" they both said before dashing out of the cave in a blink of an eye. For when it comes to Kouga, the two would try their hardest to help him.

………………

It was about late morning by the time Inu made his way back to the village. His hands, well, they were far from un noticeable. They lay limp at his sides, blood dripping from his fingertips. You would have to look twice to see that the red was blood, otherwise you would think it was just part of his kimono. They went numb not to long ago. He had spent his night punching trees until only dust remains.

Agony, anguish, anxiety, bitterness, despondency, distress, grief, heartache, hurt, malaise, martyrdom, misery, rack, sadness.

Those are some of the synonyms for pain. Not one of those words could describe what Inu Yasha was feeling at this exact moment. After spending his night out in the forest, he figured something out. He figured out what the emptiness in him was. He figured out what was missing.

He was missing his Kouga.

That missing part of him was always there, ever since he could remember, but it never felt so bad. I guess you can say, Inu Yasha never had that void filled, and when it was filled and then lost, he wasn't ready to go back to the emptiness.

After figuring that out, he realized what the girl had said; Just try to remember, like the little things from the past.

In the past, the emptiness was a little thing. It never bothered him one bit, only on an occasion he couldn't figure out, but he shook that off when it happened. Realizing this now made him feel oblivious to his own heart. He may have some demon blood, but even the coldest demon has a heart.

"Stupid…" he breathed out as he stopped in front of the area Kouga died, before being brought back. His mind raced, not stopping his train of thought even when villagers cursed at him for knocking them over when he stalked down the road.

"But it's…" he started, stopping by the flower shop of the town, where in the display were a bundle of roses, all neatly tied together. His heart seemed to skip of beat. Roses, they reminded him of Kouga, he couldn't grasp why though. He knew if he found a way to remember he would conjure up why they reminded him of the wolf.

"Not my fault…" he walked aimlessly as he narrowed his eyes and started to growl. His already dried blood covered hands seeping with new blood as he formed his hand into a fist tightly. He made a realization he didn't really like, but truth isn't always good to know. With that, he froze in front of a shop, but this one stood out though it looked like any other shop in the village.

"This happened…" he hissed out as he looked straight into the shop thru the open door to see bottle thrown about in a muddle. His breath became ragged as a familiar girl stepped out into the open, and looked straight into Inu's eyes.

"You know, this isn't very entertaining. You do know what you do with boring acts, right. You cancel them…permanently." she cooed as she ran her single pointer finger across her neck. Smirking, she motioned him to go before retreating back into the shop.

Running in the direction of the inn, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to blame the one to blame. No more of this blaming himself crap. It wasn't his fault he was so confused! God damn it! She was the one who gave him the potion. The one who didn't stop this when it got too far. She was the one who was trying to kill him, supposedly, even if he was said to want it. She was the one who started this all.

"Kagome!" he yelled, breaking into the inn front doors. The innkeeper, and his wife, both looked up at him while he seethed thru the hall. They went up to him, going to ask what was wrong, only to be thrown aside.

"Where are you wench?" he cried out, bursting into the room she staid in, only to find no one. Not even Sango was there, same with the other rooms. It was then that the innkeeper came in, holding his stomach from were he was thrown away. "Two wolves came by earlier this morning, talking with your friends before they all left in a hurry."

Sniffing the air, he indeed smelt two different wolf scents. He knew who the wolves are, so he didn't waist time staying there. His destination; to the wolf cave!

Going as fast as he could, he stopped, not even when his legs begged him for a rest. He needed to talk with Kagome then and now. Who was listening to them when they talked, he could care less. He didn't give a rat's ass who heard him.

His head just needed some clearing, and this was his only way he could clear it. He knew it wasn't right, but anger clouded his thoughts, causing him to not care about it.

As the scent of wolves grew stronger, the more thoughts of Kouga he had. Then, the more thoughts of Kouga he had, the faster he went. The faster he went, the more anxious he got. Becoming more anxious made him more angrier, which made him want nothing more then to clear his thoughts.

Bypassing all the wolves that stood in his way, he followed Kagome's scent deep into the cave. It was then did the overpowering scent of Kouga did he freeze and think things over.

'What will ragging on Kagome do to help me? It won't make me remember, will it? Fuck! What the hell was that woman doing in the village? Does she work there? Gah that can wait until I see what was the big problem,' he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to trudge into the room, he could here a voice, which he did not recognize, begin to speak, so he waited and started to listen.

"Well, the blow to his head didn't cause to much brain damage, which is good. There is no internal bleeding, as far as I can tell."

"That's good." he heard Miroku state as another wave of silence washed over the room. Inu Yasha decided to wait out there until he heard more of the damage, since he figured he wouldn't be wanted anyway.

"I think Kouga tried to aim for memory loss, when he struck his head with the blunted bone. A little to the left, and he would forget a lot of what happen to him the past few months or so," the unrecognized voice added, a sigh could be heard escaping her lips.

"That's good! That's very good to know he doesn't have memory loss!" he heard Kagome said cheerfully. He could hear her jump up and down, clapping her hands while doing so. Inu just rolled his eyes. 'Nothing to important. So what if he tried to forget. He's fine, stupid flea bag.'

He started to walk in and that's when he saw Kouga lying on a type of bed, head all bandaged up he looked over to the group, who didn't realize his intrusion. It was then that made Inu Yasha freeze in place, for her voice was as cold as ice, and as dark as Naraku.

"Yeah, but what good is remembering if you might not ever wake up again?" and with that, he was shocked into remembering everything he forgot.

EndOfChapter

Yup, well, those two days went by fast, and I was in a slump, so now I promise to get in another chapter by Sunday! If not, sorry…T-T I have this idea in my head that is perfect, thanks to a song by Evanescence...sp? I don't know what it's called, but oh well. I LOVE YOU ALL! 3333333

Oh and, for the medic wolf, I don't know if there is a real medic in the show, or if they even show the wolf pack after when they almost all went bye-bye, since I am waiting for the box-sets to come out to watch them since I gave up on waiting until Saturday to watch new episodes at like 1:30, so yeah…I made up someone, so if ya know, tell me. KTHXBI! 333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	14. Wake Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Yeah, my inspiration was Bring me to life, by Evanescence. Thanks for telling me the name, Ryo-chan wolf girl 3

SORRY! I had written this chapter and it was all done on Sunday, like promised. I swear to Kami-sama it was done! FF was just not working, then I forgot, then today I remembered. . 

Love is Love

"My patience it growing thin. I hired you to get Inu Yasha out of the way, not to play around with him. Lunar, if you do not finish him off soon, I'll finish you off."

"Oh, stop being such a party pooper, Naraku-kun. It's all going according to plan. I'm having my fun, so take a chill pill dude."

Naraku's ear brow twitch, aggravated at the way he was being talked to. His fingers twitched as he saw the looks on the woman's face as she spoke to him. He shook off the thought of just doing away with her, since he did know she was strong.

"Sooo, if you excuse me Nakie-poo, I have a date with a shocked Inu and a sleeping wolf," he said, laughing as she made her way past Kagura, who was at the door, and vanished into thin air.

………………

"What! What do you mean if he never wakes up? He can't stay asleep know that I remember what we went thru!" Inu Yasha yelled running up to the wolf medic, shaking her roughly. Letting her go, he climbed unto the bed his wolf lay on and started to punch him repeatedly, yelling for him to wake up.

"Stop that Inu Yasha! You might make it worse!" Kagome screamed, helping Miroku and Sango pry him off and to the ground. She was happy to hear he got his memory back, but sad that Kouga tried to loose his and wound up like this. These past weeks are just unbearably hectic.

Taking a deep breath, Inu looked at the three who pried him off and sighed. He knew hitting him might make him worse off, but not doing anything was way worse. 'What to do?" he thought to himself. He listened as he was explained the full analysis of the situation.

"Well, he has a small chance to wake up, but his chances to never waking are even greater. He hit a spot on his head that caused him to go into a coma, which nothing I can do will help. It's up to him now, to awake or not. Pitty… we might have to start looking for another leader," the medic said, looking solemnly at the others before leaving.

Kagome patted Inu Yasha on the back, since she knew it was hard for him. Especially since he remembers, or claims he does. Her hand lingered on his back for a moment more before leaving the room with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. They figured they might as well stay for the rest of the day, then head out in the morning.

Inu Yasha did not follow them though. Slowly getting up, he made his way over to Kouga and lied down next to his pallid form. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. "How could I have forgotten you?" he asked himself.

"FUCK!" he cried, burying his face into Kouga's chest, trying to conceal the string of tears finally falling from his face. He wasn't use to crying, but he didn't care. He didn't want this to be Kouga's fate. To forever, sleep didn't sound all that promising.

"Please…Please come back to me Kouga. I want to apologize to you. I want to say I'm sorry for hitting you. Damn, this is my fault; I wouldn't blame you for not waking up. I just want you to know, though, that…" he hesitated, looking around the room. A slight blush arose on his cheeks as he finished with saying, "I love you, Kouga."

With that said, he leaned down to catch the sleeping forms lips with a kiss. He stayed with the kiss for a minute, before finally breaking it to stand up and leave. He whispered, "I'll be back later, so you better wake up," and left the room solemnly.

………………

Lightning raged in the back and rain fell like there was no tomorrow. There was one part, one small part that was perfect. It was sunny and there were flowers and a bright sun. Everywhere else around it was dark, flooded, and dead. If it wasn't raining, it was as dry as a desert.

No one was around. No living thing anywhere, but one demon. This demon stood just outside the perfect part. He didn't move, just stood there. He looked at the area, with eyes as dull as gray. He brought his hand up to reach into the area, only for it to stop mid way, as if there was a glass wall surrounding it.

Tilting his head, he backed up slowly, shivering against the cold droplets falling onto his skin. His tail, hanging heavy and lifelessly, and his hair, down from his normal ponytail, sticking wet to his face.

"Is anyone there? Can someone tell me where I am? Some one?" he asked, looking around the plain he stood in. he strayed from the area to look around. To his dismay, he found no one, not a soul. He looked down at his hands and they wouldn't stop shivering.

Trying to still his hands, he found his legs couldn't move anymore. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there.

Shivering

Crying

Alone

"Inu Yasha…?" he whispered. "Help me. I didn't mean for this. Please…please..."

"Please…Please come back to me Kouga. I want to apologize to you. I want to say I'm sorry for hitting you. Damn, this is my fault; I wouldn't blame you for not waking up. I just want you to know, though, that…………I love you, Kouga."

His head snapped up as he heard his half-breed voice. Feeling in his legs returned as he looked around the endless plains, searching for his mutt.

"Inu Yasha! I'm here!" he shrieked, running around, searching. His searching seemed to be of no use. "Wait. Wake up? I'm already awake. Right?" he asked himself, pondering.

"Why would I need to wake up if I am not asleep? I mean, it is weird this place, but…" he pondered slowing down to a stop, right in front of the area he was at earlier. He seemed to be lost every time he came up to it. Time seemed to speed up, and he felt himself grow even sadder. He yearned to be in there. He yearned to feel the sun and grass. He yearned to feel safe.

Lightning flashed, and it struck a nearby bush, causing it to catch fire. It was soon put out by the heavy rain, but it did startle Kouga. Walking away from the area, he tried his hardest to find a dry area, but it seemed there was none.

No matter where he went, everything was wet. Therefore, in the end, he curled into a ball, near nothing in particular and just stared up into the sky. The droplets of rain fell onto his face, making it seem as if he were crying. Tears can never be substituted though, and he found himself crying as he remembered what happen.

"In trying to forget…I fell into a coma? On the other hand, I must have died. This seems like a hell type of place. I'm sorry…Inu Yasha…," he cried, holding himself as he cried and cried. The tears never stopped flowing. It wasn't for another hour did he finally stop. He seemed like the dead, even though he wasn't. The rain had stopped long ago, but he was still soaked to the core. His eyes were gray as the shy and he just laid there, limp, never wanting to get up.

"I failed you Inu…I don't deserve your apologies. I'm a coward, for I took the coward's way out. As much as it pains me to say it, its true." he told himself, finally showing he still could function. He then started to laugh out loud uncontrollably.

"Inu…Yasha…"

………………

"Inu…Yasha…"

Inu Yasha's head snapped upright as he heard Kouga speak. He jumped up and ran out to fetch the medic, Togi. When he returned, Kouga was still asleep, but progress had been made.

"That is good, really good. Start talking to him more, he might have a better chance of hearing you. If he hears your voice, maybe he'll wake up. I mean, it's worth a shot. If he can talk, there is a good chance he will wake up very soon," she said, patting Inu on his back, and left to tend to her other business.

"Hey, flea bag, you hear that? You've been asleep for to long, now get up! I'm getting bored. I miss you, too… Trying to find Naraku won't be as fun without you getting in my way. So, I want you to wake the fuck up before I shove foot up your ass and stick my fingers thru your eyes!" he yelled, trying not to sound mean, but it was true. He was starting to get really lonely and bored.

"That's no way to speak to someone higher ranked than you, mutt," Kouga whined, sitting up in his bed, next to Inu. He looked around, holding his head with his one hand, the other propping himself up.

"Ah, whatever. Just wake up so I won't have to talk to you and not have you answered back," Inu Yasha snapped back, oblivious that Kouga was awake.

Kouga raised an eyebrow as he tried to stop himself from slapping the mutt upside his head. With a sigh, he grabbed Inu's face and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. With that, Inu Yasha pulled back and looked amazed at the wolf. He was shocked, and utterly happy.

"Kouga…Your awake. Th-" Inu Yasha was cut off by another kiss, but this time it was more deep. Kouga licked the bottom lip of Inu's, seeking entrance. Entrance granted both tongues met in a battle for dominance, and just out of the hell of it. They hadn't kissed like this for so long.

Pulling away for air, the two started to just stare into each other's eyes. Nothing was keeping them apart now. No potion, no side effect, no memory loss, no coma, no nothing. They were going to make the best of this moment before going to tell the others of his awakening.

………………

Somewhere deep in the forest was a hut, where inside was a single room with a crystal ball the size of a small table in the middle of it. Standing in front of the ball was the familiar Lunar, who was jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl. She didn't once take her eyes off the crystal ball as she circled it, jumping around. In the crystal ball, you could see both Inu Yasha and Kouga in the room they were in, making out.

"I just love it when two men have sex!"

EndOfChapter

That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, and sex scene coming up in next chapter. Don't know when I can get it to you all, but I'll try to make it a short wait. 3


	15. Unexpected meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

I've not been in a really good sex writing mood, so I cut out that scene…There will be sex scene's soon in the future, sorry you guys.

Oh and when you see this, at the end//\\ With words In between, that means there is a flashback going on. -

Love is Love

"Listen, I need to go for a walk, its really stuffy in…here…," Kagome said, looking at her friends.

"Right, would you like some comp-" Sango started, but was abruptly cut off.

"No! I need to walk alone! I, ah, mean, no thanks." Kagome stated, laughing lightly before power walking out of the cave. Sango eyed Miroku and he gave a concerned look. Kagome hadn't been acting right ever since she came back with Inu Yasha in his normal state.

"We should get Inu Yasha, he might know what's wrong." Miroku suggested, standing up, walking deep into the cave to the room he was at, Sango quietly following behind. Shippou hopped onto Miroku's shoulder, not speaking, knowing there was nothing to say at all.

When they reached the room, they walked in and stood in shock at what they saw. Kouga was wide awake, naked on Inu's lap, and mouth working its way up and down the half-breeds neck. Sango quickly, without thinking, grabbed Shippou and covered his eyes, hoping he didn't see to much, while Miroku screamed, "Oh my god!" grabbing both demons attention.

Both frozen, they stared at each other and yelped. Kouga sprang off Inu Yasha, Inu falling off the bed he was sitting on. They then scurried for their thrown garments of clothing, panicking for what reason? Not known, they just were panicking.

When fully dressed, the five just stood in quiet. Sango uncovered Shippou's eyes, then told him to leave the room for his own safety. Both Sango and Miroku were relieved to see Kouga awake, pulling thru his coma, but it wasn't the way they had expected.

"Uhh, ummm, What the hell do you guys want?" Inu Yasha blurted out, not really thinking about his harsh tone he chose to use.

"Its, great to see you okay, Kouga," Sango started, smiling before turning to Miroku who gave an agreeing nod. "Yet, the reason we came here was to tell you about Kagome."

"What about her?" Kouga asked, sitting down, feeling a little dizzy from all the events. His hand cupped itself into Inu's, fitting perfectly like their hands were meant to be together. He smiled, wishing they weren't interpreted, but also glad they were. He knew it wouldn't be good for him to have sex, just yet, but he didn't think about it till now.

"She hasn't been acting right, its been little things, but its still, well, not something she would do. I think you should go see if she's fine. She didn't to long ago leave for a walk. Kouga, though, I think you should stay here. You may be awake, but very weak, seeing as you just recovered from a head injury. I'll go get Toji, she should know your awake," Sango addressed, walking out of the room to find the wolf medic as fast as she could.

Inu Yasha nodded, issuing Miroku to leave, and looked at his wolf. He scrunched his nose and pulled Kouga up and out the door and soon out of the cave. Kouga gave no fight to resist, not really caring what he was doing.

"Your fine, you just need to walk it all off," Inu Yasha muttered, letting go of Kouga and looking at him after the cave was out of sight.

"Right, whatever you say Mr. Nurse," Kouga snickered, locking arms with the half-breed, who in turn gave him a glare that could kill. They then started out into the forest, half following Kagome's scent, half walking aimlessly.

They walked until they found there way to a cliff, which is where the scent of the miko stopped suddenly. The two looked around to find not even a trace of her anywhere, but instead another scent, one familiar, another not so.

"Naraku," breathed Inu Yasha, hand inching for his sword. It was faint, but it was there. He looked around trying to pinpoint the exact location.

"Relax, Inu Yasha," cooed a familiar voice. "He isn't here, just his smell. Its awful isn't it? He smells bad, such a pity though. He's a hunk. I'd like to see him and your brother going at it! Oh! That would be awesome!"

"The hell? God! Show yourself, and how do you know Naraku?" Inu Yasha demanded, trying to get a mental image of his brother and his enemy at it out of his mind, Kouga trying to do the same.

"Hmmm, it's a pity you guys were interrupted. I was looking forward to you guys going at it. Huh…Well, if you must know, I've been hired by Naraku, blah blah blah." she said, stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

"Lunar, I knew I smelt something rotten," Inu Yasha seethed, unsheathing his sword and holding it into fighting position. Kouga, stepping back, ready to leap into action when needed. He hadn't it in him to fight, but if needed he wanted to be ready.

"Meanie…We only met like, twice or something! Gosh, you don't know me, so you can't say I'm rotten! Or smell like it….I smell nice," she said, frowning. Skipping up to the edge of the cliff, past both the demons, she looked down.

Lunar was holding onto a rod, something a mage would normally carry around. It was about the same length of her arm, with a pointed end. The top of the rod was a round orb, about the size of a child's head, with a swirl pattern in it. The orb itself was a rich dark blue, the swirl a dark blood red with tints of purple. Her dress was very revealing, for it was tight and flashy. It was a sleeveless dress, with a v neckline. Her boobs practically hung out of the dress, due to the tightness.

The dress came down to about her ankles, but there was a slit in the front from about the middle of her thigh. The same swirl type pattern appears on the dress also, by the stomach region, it took that part all up, but it stopped and was no bigger than the stomach. A dark blue, almost identical to the rod, was the color of the dress, but it wasn't exactly the same rich tone. She wore regular boots, for back then. It had the same color as the dress, but not as vibrant.

Her hair, covering most of her face, was loosely swaying with the breeze. Lunar muttered something, looking as if she was about to fall. Inu Yasha looked at Kouga, who shrugged, and stood back. Inu grabbed Lunar's arm just in time to catch her before she fell.

'What?" she uttered, not realizing what just happened. Inu Yasha eyed her, throwing her to the ground. With a huff, she go up and brushed off the dirt from her dress. Muttering under her breath she looked at Inu with a questioning look.

"Wouldn't be good having you die without me killing you first." he said, knowing she was wondering why he grabbed her before she fell.

"Well, thanks, but, I still got orders. Heights just make me…uneasy and faintish. Shall we get on with this? Oh, and Kagome is back with the others now, just so you know. I was controlling her to get you two here. She is…unharmed," Lunar spoke in an uneasy tune, as if unsure of what she was doing. Her face gave her a sure attitude, but her said otherwise.

Before any of the two could answer, she rose up her wand and muttered a few words under her breath, the orb on the rod glowing. She then spun the rod around, until everything went white. Kouga reached for Inu Yasha, he reaching for Kouga. Neither could reach another in time, and then there world went dark.

/ "Mum, how come everyone looks at me weird?"

"Oh, it's because they are jealous of your special powers."

"Powers? You mean my magic abilities?"

"Yes, darling, those abilities."

"I…I don't think those are jealous looks though…They look more like they hate me."

"…"

"And…They call me a demon and an abomination…"

"…"

"They aren't jealous, they hate me…Right?"

"..eh…huh…Well, gods…"

"Mum?"

"You already know I'm not your real mother, right?"

"Yeah, You found me, but that's long ago. You're my mom now."

"Right, well…Your not, human."

"What?"

"Your some sort of demon, that is lucky enough to look human. The town, just well. You know how your father gets drunk sometimes?"

"…"

"Well, he blurted out to the town not long ago about the secret, of you being a demon."

"But…No…Dad told me to kill everyone I see that isn't like me, then do…"

"Don't listen to your father."

"do I have to…"

"Don't even think about it!"

" do I have to kill everyone in this town?"

"No! You don't!"

"Hehehehe…but I do, mum." \\

EndOfChapter

I hope you enjoyed it, and review any questions you have, I'll either answer them in the next chapters A/N or they will unfold in the chapter. Hehehe…


	16. Black and White

READ!!

Love Is Love

When Inu Yasha woke up, he found himself in almost the exact same place. There he stood, on a cliff, overlooking an ocean? Was there an ocean before? Inu Yasha shrugged, figuring he only just overlooked t before because it was about a mile down from where he stood.

There was something new, though. Two things new really. The first thing was the hot, hot sand his feet were standing on. It was hot as a desert, but wasn't there solid ground last time? More importantly, the second and most important new ordeal about this new place…

Where was Kouga?

It was windy, warm, and full of grass. 'A valley?' Kouga thought. He had long ago woke up to find himself on a cliff, but not the same one as the one before.

"Lunar…" he whispered. He knew she had done something-something with her staff. She took his Inu Yasha away from him, and sent him to another place, or even another dimension for all he knew. So, he just sat there, where the cliff came to a point, staring out into the ocean. After awhile he got up and stretched. "Never been here before. Don't recognize anything…Or smell anything. Everything smells the same," he said.

Turning around, he saw how the valley cliff he was in widened as it went. "No use staying here. Inu might be here somewhere. He won't come looking for me, so I'll go look for him. He's probably still sleeping," Kouga chuckled, beginning to run.

An hour or so passed by, and everywhere he looked-valley. Grass, endless grass. Not one soul anywhere. Not one fly, not one bee, not one bird, not one rabbit, not one human.

Not a thing but grass.

Inu Yasha was running franticly. He was searching for anything-shade, water, Kouga.

Everywhere he turned; Sand. He began his trek awhile ago, but didn't expect endless desert. He did not think the cliff would become so wide, as he went deep inland. It was an island, as he came to that conclusion, and thought it wouldn't be this wide.

Now he just thought this was hell. No Kouga, no water, endless desert, blazing sun. "Yup…I'm dead. This must be hell," he concluded.

Inu Yasha ached. With every step he made, pain shot through him. Demon or not, he was about to faint. Slowing to a stop he looked down at his feet. They were burning. 'I must keep moving…I must.' he thought. Moving only two steps he collapsed onto the ground, eyes half open.

The thing he saw before fainting was two pairs of white boots running up to him.

It was so quiet. Not a sound. Even the wind was quiet. The soundless valley made it hard for Kouga to stay awake. So very hard. "Keep moving…keep moving. Why is it so quiet? Is it because nothing here is alive, but the grass?" he asked himself.

The grass was soft under Kouga's weary feet. Running for more than an hour has it's toll, even for one as fast as hi. He couldn't smell any sign of human or demon activity, also. It was getting on his nerves. Plopping down on the grass he closed his eyes and listened.

Nothing

It was as if he had no ears at all. There was no noise. The only thing he could hear was his own shallow breaths. It scared him, only a bit, that nothing or no one was here. It felt so peaceful, but Kouga wasn't at peace. He never will be until he finds Inu Yasha.

Standing, he walked along, finding it of no use to run. He had no idea when he first set off that it would get this wide inland. There was no sign of water or any signs of the ocean. He had long ago stopped hearing the waves. Everywhere he turned looked the same. Nothing was different.

With tired eyes, Kouga started to lie down wanting nothing more than to sleep. He didn't even realize it until he felt grass tickle his cheek that he had lied down. The grass was just so soft. It was nothing like the grass near his cave. It was then he finally heard something-but was far to tired to care and see what it was.

The last thing Kouga saw before falling asleep were two pairs of big black boots stalking towards him.

Inu Yasha awoke to find himself feeling a lot better. There was no sun beating down upon him. There was no hot sand that seemed to suck the life out of him with every step. To top it off, sitting on a side table next to the bed he lied in was a pitcher of water and a glass.

It wasn't until he set the now empty pitcher back on the table that he found everything in the room white. White everything! White walls, white window, white bed covers, white flower, white flower stem, white, white, white!

Inu Yasha got up, finding that his clothes were not his own. They were, his, but they were white. He sniffed them carefully and they had the faint stench of dye. Some one dyed his clothes! "The hell? Why in the-"

Inu stopped short as the door swung open. Two men walked in, both looked completely the same. White short hair, spiked short bangs. Narrow eyes, white as snow. They both wore sleeveless tops and tight, but not to tight pants and regular boots. All white. That wasn't the scary bit, though. Not by far.

It was then that both men stepped forward revealing two women, they to looking exactly the same. Long white hair, big white eyes, beautiful flowing white summer dresses. All four of them had smiles on there faces, each holding out a plate of food or more water, urging him to eat and drink…that he was welcome to stay here as long as he needed.

Inu Yasha ran out, pushing them all aside. He ran out into the town, where he saw a whole town full of these people. Every man looked exactly the same-every woman the same also. No kids, no animals, just these men and women.

The scariest part of all this was…Even there skin was white as snow.

Kouga was going through the same exact thing. Just a little differently. Instead of being all white, these guys were all black- black as the night. The only difference was these guys were trying to kill Kouga.

TBC

Sorry its so short, but it's an update.

Sorry that it's been months since my last update. I was stuck. All is good though, so please please review! I've already planned out the whole story. During the beginning I just did whatever came to mind, but I actually sat down and thought about it. Le gaspeth Yes, yes. I can think.

I planned out the next chapter in my mind already, so it should be up soon. As of now, I know this story will be 25 chapters long. I might add more, but I doubt it. Until then, good-bye.

REVIEW!


	17. A few questions and a ceremony

Here is another chapter. Enjoy.

Love Is Love

"Where the hell am I? Where?" Inu Yasha yelled, grabbing hold of a man who passed by him. The man gave Inu Yasha a big smile, showing pearly white teeth. It gave Inu Yasha shivers, but he didn't loosen his grip…He only tightened it.

"Why, good sir. You are in the town of Agaron. It is nice to have a new comer here. It has been awhile…" the man said, not even caring Inu Yasha was threatening him by looking as if he was about to punch him.

"Why the hell do you look the same? Why?" Inu Yasha yelled. He wanted answers, and fast.

"Why do you look different?" Was the reply.

Throwing the man to the ground he stalked around the town. It wasn't huge, but it was a decent town. It was neat. It was White. It was cozy…Cozy if you liked the whiteness of it all. It wasn't crowed, and it looked nicely constructed. The houses weren't huge, they weren't crammed together. It looked thought out…But that's beside the point.

Everyone he asked, they all gave the same answer as the first man did. It got on his nerves after awhile. It wasn't until he reached the center of the town, where on a platform stood a woman and a man, who looked different from the others. It wasn't their appearance, but the feeling they gave off. They seemed more important than the others. 'They must run this town, or something. I'll go talk with them,' Inu Yasha thought as he walked up the stairs to the level area of the platform.

When he got there, he saw all around were chairs, forming a circle around a whole in the middle of the floor. The whole, from what Inu could see was empty. At the end of the platform was a podium which overlooked the area, most likely where a speaker would lecture.

"Welcome! Welcome… I hope you don't mind what we did to your clothes. You see, here we aren't very fond of bold colors like the red. If you haven't noticed, we took your sword, but we haven't done anything to it. It looked so old we were afraid it would break if we did anything to it. So, here you are," The woman said, picking up the sheathed sword from a chair and handing it over.

Taking it greedily, for he just realized it was gone when she mentioned it, and put it in its rightful place. "I have a few questions for you two. Where am I? Why do you look the same? Where is my friend? What's with everyone here? Why aren't there children? And finally what's with this place here? Are you having a meeting here?" he asked, clearly wanting answers. His foot tapped impatiently on the wood waiting.

"Let us start off with our names!" bellowed the man spreading out his arms wide, giving a deep laugh. The woman laughed to, but not as loudly. "My name is Kirk, I am the Lord of this town, as well as the Handrak Desert and Bulkigtt Mountains. You should be very familiar with the desert, right?" Kirk said, chuckling at the end.

"Inu Yasha…" the half-breed grumbled.

"My name is Hannah, I am his wife. We welcome you to our town, but there isn't much time to talk. Much is needed for tonight. Lots of things need to be done, like fix the chairs, make the ceremonial preparations, and much more. I can only spare a some time, Kirk, why don't you take care of this? That way I suppose something will get done if I take him into our house to converse?" Hannah suggested.

Nodding, Kirk went to fix some chairs and Hannah led Inu Yasha away and into a house bigger than the other houses. She seemed different, different from the others, but very much the same. After sitting down in the living room on a big white chair, Inu Yasha leaned forward and looked Hannah straight in the eyes, snowy white eyes.

"Can you tell me where the hell I am?" he demanded. He was in no mood to wait.

Sitting down across from him, Hannah smiled and looked around the room they were in. " Didn't my husband already tell you we were in Agaron? If you mean what land, well we reside on Taiyou Island. It's surrounded by the Krinon Ocean. To the north of here is the town of Skron, where Lord Skelous rules. He rules the Feltie Valley, and the Anokonion Forest. Nasty people, they are… Next question?" she stated, shifting in her seat.

"What's so nasty about the guys up north?" Inu Yasha asked, forgetting all of his original questions.

"Hmm? Oh, because they are savages. They, unlike us, want to kill everything in sight that isn't like them. We are at war with them, well were at war. We divided up the lands, they the north, us the south. Us being of this color making us able to pass through the desert without feeling the heat, and letting us blend into the mountain snow to hunt. They, being of a black color, didn't mind it to much. Up there they say its better for them for odd reason. I don't know," Hannah replied.

"Why is everything White? Why is everyone the same? Don't answer 'Why are you different?' or some crack ass answer like that. I'll kill you on the spot if you do," Inu Yasha growled, resting his hand on his swords hilt.

"No one knows why we are white and others are black. In another island, miles and miles away, Kirk sailed and sailed back, he did. He told me of an island almost exactly like ours, with two towns and all the same natural features. They were differently named, of course. The only difference was they two towns people were not black and white, but blue and purple. My quests is that there are many islands like us, but we are so far away from them it took Kirk one year to get to and from that island. I figure we are not meant to meddle with others from outside our island, but if we do get visitors, like you, we are to…Well, that shall be later, next?" Hannah said, leaning back in her chair.

Leaning back also, Inu Yasha thought over what he was going to ask next. "Why aren't there any children here?" he finally said.

"Empress Lunette does not like children. She forbids any and all children. Any child produced is killed on the spot," she said coolly, as if it didn't bother her to say it.

"Why? How could you all still have people in your town if no one makes more people?" Inu Yasha asked, interested with this new information.

"People sort of show up, coming out of the Bulkigtt Mountains. We don't mind, for I think Empress Lunette has people in her castle especially born for reproducing," she answered.

"Who is this Empress Lunette?" Inu inquired.

"She, obviously, is our supreme ruler. No one has ever seen her, did you know that? Yes, we do go to her castle and ask for her advice or something, but she is always behind this curtain. We can hear her, but not see her. Sometimes, often now, she disappears for some time. She is a great ruler, but very mysterious." Hannah, at this point got up and left the room. When she returned from the other room she carried out a tray of two lemonade glasses and a plate of cookies. "Take as many as you like. I do hope Kirk is doing fine without me. Oh well, take your time thinking. I'm sure he can do without me for now."

Not really caring for cookies, Inu Yasha stretched his arms wearily and just thought of something. "You were once a child, so don't you remember anything about it?"

"Nope, the farthest I remember was three years ago. Empress Lunette says that she put a spell on us because we got her angry. She said that both Kirk and Skelous murdered each others wives and Empress Lunette said it was unforgivable. I am guessing that is why we, and all the other people, are always happy. We want to make the empress see that we are good people, always doing good, so she could take off the curse so we can remember everything. Anyway, it was then, ashamed, Kirk left and came back one year later from the other island, and later re-married. I am the one e re-married. Luck me!" she said, letting out a laugh. Taking a sip of her lemonade, she looked at Inu Yasha expecting another question.

"Wow…That sucks…" he sighed… this place was to weird for him. 'Spells, islands with different colored people, Empresses…Lunette…There is something fishy about this girl. Lunette…Lunar…It might be her in disguise! She is some sort of sorceress demon! She did something to these people and corrupted them! I need to get to her now, but first I should ask about Kouga. Maybe she would know where he might be..' he thought. "Hey, umm, I have this friend, who is somewhere on the island. Do you think he is in the desert? Or mountains?"

"No, if you have a friend somewhere here he is not here. North, my best guess. After finding you, we sent out scouts to search for anyone else. We found no one. I am sorry, but if your friend is in the north he is most likely dead by now. We give anyone who is different chances to be with us. They, they kill anyone who is different, hence many wars we have had. Also, because of that we were put under a spell…It isn't very thrilling." she sighed, looking at the pained expression if the half-breed.

'He wouldn't be killed that easily. He is most likely killing each and every freak over there. Either that or running for his life. Yeah, that stupid flea bag is probably running away. I just hope he isn't stupid enough to get killed. Maybe he would be smart enough to run to the castle…Its worth a shot to go there,' he thought to himself.

"Why so quiet? Run out of questions?" Hannah asked, placing her glass back on the tray.

"One last thing…How do I get to the castle?"

"You have to make your way through the Mountains and then once you do that it should be in sight. You must get through a sort of challenge, though, if you wish to speak with Empress Lunette." she answered.

"Challenge?" Inu Yasha asked, sort of agitated upon hearing he had to go through mountains and then do a challenge just to speak to the empress.

"I can't say, it changes a lot. You just have to take it. You must stay, though…Tonight we are having a…special ceremony for someone special in our town. That's what the platform was set up for. It would be really great if you could stay for that, besides you should leave in the morning. Get a fresh start? How about it?"

Something in Inu Yasha's gut told him to leave now and not stay, but he went against it and agreed to stay. Happy, Hannah told him to stay in the house, so he wouldn't wonder around town, and wait until she comes back to get him. Giving a 'Whatever' Inu Yasha watched as she left him alone.

Inu wasn't to thrilled with being left alone in this freakish house, but he didn't want to be outside either. Thinking it was a good time to catch up on some "z's" Inu Yasha went over to a couch and lied down. It wasn't to long after did he fall asleep.

……

Inu Yasha was awoken with a start. When he looked around the white room he found it dark. Getting up he looked out the window to see fires lit here and there, it being way past sundown.

"Sorry to start you, but the ceremony is starting and we need to take seats now." Hannah said, guiding Inu to the door and outside.

When they got to the platform some people were already sitting in chairs, others still showing up. Hannah led Inu Yasha to a seat right in front of the whole in the middle of the floor. This time it was full of something; some kind of liquid. Being only lit on for sides by torch light, it was hard to see what it was. Inu Yasha knew for certain it was not water.

Hannah left him and went up to the podium to stand next to her husband. When everyone finally entered and seated he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been a long time since we able to hold this ceremony. How long has it been? One in a half years? Seems right. I am hoping this goes splendidly, just as it did last time. Yes, well. The processes shouldn't take to long, so there is no need to rush this. Willing or not, he will go through with this process."

It was sort of confusing to Inu Yasha. 'What are they talking about? Who is this… I think something is going to happen to me. What though? I have a feeling it has to do with that hole.' the half-breed thought, eyeing the people around him. Some were staring at Kirk, others at him. It was then that he realized the ceremony was for him.

'Damn it. I should start listening to my gut. Fuck this, I'm leaving.'

Before he could get up Inu was held down by the towns people around him. "Its rude to get up in the middle of a speech." one said.

"Once dunked in the pool of sanctities he will be one of us! Every outsider is put through this! Don't worry Inu Yasha…It won't hurt. You might black out, but that is normal. So, shall we?" he asked, motioning to the men holding Inu Yasha down in his seat.

Inu was then grabbed and picked up into the air. All the chairs around went flying to the sides and they fought with the struggling half-breed. Nothing he could do could shake them off and he was frantic. He tried reaching for his sword; couldn't. His hands were secured in someone's grip. He tried writhing out; didn't work. To many men holding onto him. In the end was out of ideas.

Giving up was something Inu Yasha would never do, though. It wasn't until he was thrown down to the pool did he see a chance of escape. The second he was let go he used all he could to kick off of one of the men. It had worked, he grabbed hold of the other side of the pool and before he hit the water substance pulled himself to safety.

Standing up he was greeted by both men and women who were slowly approaching him.

"Come now, do not resist! It is pointless. We have you outnumbered, outmatched, and surrounded. Haha! Why not just dive in and save us the trouble?" Kirk boomed.

"Like hell I am going in there! I don't give a rat's ass if you want me to join your little society and become a clone like you! I'm leaving!" Inu Yasha yelled, taking out tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar," he yelled slashing the blade down. The whole left side of the platform got destroyed along with many of the towns people.

Sheathing his sword he looked at the dead around him. He knew he shouldn't have killed them, but it was necessary. Right?

He started to run before the others realized what he did and chase him, but his vision was captured by one of the dead lying on the ground. He looked dead, but he didn't smell it. Non of them smelt dead, but they all were. Now that he noticed it, non of them bleed. Non of them were alive, even the ones still breathing. These people weren't human, demon, animal or anything. They were fake.

'That explains a few things, like how they don't remember farther than three years and why they are of different colors. Also why there aren't any children. That's it, I need to speak with this empress,' he thought.

He was bout to go into a run when someone got hold of his arm. It was Hannah.

"Let go you wench!" he yelled.

"No! Not after killing our people! You shall go into that pool whether you like it or not!" she screamed, pulling him closer to the pool. It was then that Inu Yasha was fed up with this and lost it. He took hold of her hair and yanked her off. Having pried her off he then threw her into the pool of sanctities and was horrified as he saw her skin started to melt of her from where the liquid touched her and sink under.

"No! Hannah! You filthy thing you! That was suppose to be you! You were suppose to die! You are the different one! Not her! Kill him!" Kirk shrieked.

"Time to go," Inu Yasha stated as he turned around and fled into the night. He ran as fast as he could until he slowed to a stop when he felt a sudden change in temperature. It went from warm to freezing in a instant. It was then that he realized he was at the foot of the Bulkigtt Mountains.

TBC

Okay, I think this story might be a little longer than 25 chapters. I was going to have Kouga's story in this chapter to, but Inu's ran a little longer than planned. Oh well. REVIEW!!!

Okay, I know I don't normally do this, but I feel like thanking anyone who reviewed lately...so anyone who updated in 2007 shall be thanked:

SasukeXNaruto7: Thank you very much. I am glad you think it rocks and all and how its odd...I'm odd so I guess I make odd predicaments and such.

koishii-tenshi: Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I haven't stopped writing.

HentaiZaru: HI...Thanks for finally putting me in your favorites...TT

sesshy's numba1 gurl: Yeah...I guess my story is sort of scary. Thank you for reviewing!

Firebreather339: Oh, silly me...using the wrong wear. Thanks for telling me! One of these days I'll go and fix it. . I'm glad you like my story. Oh, and for the marching band I am a bass drummer. I think I will become section leader soon though, since the current one is graduating this year. Do you play in a marching band? If so tell me! o


	18. Ship Fight

A/N: Anything italicized is a flashback! Remember that, ya?

Love is Love

"_Taiyou?"_

"_Yes, Lunette? What's up?"_

"_Aren't you mad at me? I mean…"_

"_I know I should be mad-scared even. Yet, you're my only friend. I could never be mad at you."_

"_You're my only friend too, and no matter what… I would never hurt you."_

Hell seemed like a nice day on the beach compared to the hell Kouga was sitting in. There was no light in the prison. The only source was the moonlight shining in from the 6 by 15 sized window…Barred window. There was, surprisingly, a bed in the cell. Kouga figured they would only have put in straw, like his prison cells have in his cave, but nope. It was a bed. It wasn't until he looked at it did he realize why it was there. It was disease infected, bug ridden, and soaking. A bed of nails looked more comfortable.

The smell was even worse. It smelt of decay, wet dog, and throw up. Kouga had a feeling why it smelt of throw up. He wanted to at this very moment. The walls, from what he could see, where blood stained, moldy, and dirty. It had some un-nameable stains here and there, and looked frightful to touch. Same with the floor. Luckily, there were few places good to sit, no spills or stains of any kind. Everyone before him must have dubbed these spots 'safe spots'.

It was damp, water was leaking in through the roof of the cell. It was the only sound in the whole place- the drip drop sound of the droplet splashing into the forming puddle below it. It was enough to drive anyone crazy, that's probably why there were no guards around. Either that, or the smell. The only thing leading to the outside, and freedom, was a stairway. It looked old and feeble, making an escape a noisy one. Whenever someone would come down to give Kouga food, which looked and tasted like it was made from the mold on the walls, he could hear them trudging down the steps.

The people who came down were invisible to his eyes. Their black skin and black outfits made them blend in perfectly with the darkness around him. They hadn't really talked with him…They just threw him in the cell after trying to kill him. The only reason he was caught was because he tripped on one of the tree roots when he ran into the forest.

Expecting to be killed on the spot, like they were trying to do before, they dragged him back here to the cell. Whenever one did try and talk with him, they'd just start saying things about and Empress and how she would most likely want to decide his fate. He would always ask who and what they were talking about, but they'd just leave.

It wasn't until about three days after being captured did he finally get to feel and smell fresh clean air again. He was dragged out of his cell and into the towns center where many a people were gathered. Each had the smell and persona of death about them.

"Ah, hmhmhm…We have all voted on your fate, demon. Seeing as our life has been mangled with, by our own Empress, we have decided to take you to her. There we shall give you to her and she shall decide your fate. It might please her, showing we…care. Empress Lunette might then release the curse stricken upon us," said the one man in the middle of the crowed. He had an aura of importance radiating from him. Kouga knew at once he was the leader.

"The boat is ready, Skelous. You may depart when you wish to it," said someone who ran up to the man in the middle. Nodding, Skelous moved over and looked Kouga in the eyes. He smiled, and motioned at one of the men holding him. Getting the picture, the guards forced Kouga forward. Kouga was thankful only his hands were tied behind his back, and that his feet were free from bounds; making it easier to walk.

Kouga was taken north of the town. On one side was endless grass, on the other endless trees. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of waves crashing against waves.

Soon a ship came into view. It was a good sized ship. The ship was an ordinary looking one, nothing special about it. Men were going up and down the ramp connecting the ship and the land. They were fiddling around with objects and bringing the last minute supplies on board.

"Right," Skelous started, "take the prisoner to my cabin. I want to talk with him. Stay with him until I come. First, I want to get some ways out to sea before relaxing. Kurtelm has been up to no good lately."

"Yes sir!" the guards said, dragging Kouga onto the boat and disappearing below deck.

Skelous gave an uneasy look out to see then snorted. He wasn't afraid.

….

"So, who's this Kurtelm?" Kouga asked, after being thrown to the ground. The two guards looked down at him and said not a word. Kouga then started to try to get up…it wasn't working to well with his hands bound.;

"Stay down! If it'll keep you quiet until Master Skelous get here, Kurtelm is the Sea Serpent that lives in Krinon Ocean. He has been in these parts for some time. If we are lucky, we won't run into him. Many lives have been taken because of it. Now, stay down and don't talk. It'll make our lives, and yours easier," the tallest of the two said.

Kouga, secretly, wanted the serpent to come, but at the same time hoped it didn't. He wanted to get to the Empress' place to see if maybe Inu Yasha was there to, but he didn't want the possibility of actually being sacrificed. He wanted the serpent to come and kill the people on the boat, but that would mean him too.

He knew one thing for sure. If the thing came he would not just sit there and wish it would leave. He was ready for some action.

It was hours until Skelous finally came and he two guards. The sun was already set and he was practically invisible to Kouga. The whole cabin was black and grey, getting darker by the minute. Neither of them spoke for sometime. Kouga wanted to see what he was going to do before he did anything.

"Well," Skelous broke the silence, "It seems to me we will reach our destination by a little after noon tomorrow at this rate. Nothing but blue skies and the ocean. No dangers, that we know of as of yet. If Kurtelm does show up…Heh, we could always just sacrifice you to him. Ah, well, he would want the whole ship. No point there, then."

"The point of this all is…You are the ticket to our mind. I'm sure Empress Lunette will forgive us. She likes seeing others die, so if we bring her you, she will be pleased. Nothing personal, demon."

Kouga decided not to say a word and not respond to anything. Taking shallow breaths, Kouga twisted his arms, trying to get free. As soon as they were free, he was ready to attack. Just a little more..

'It's loosening…'

'Almost have it…'

'Got it!'

Kouga grinned, but made sure it wasn't a suspicious grin. He let the rope silently fall to the ground and shook his hands to get the blood flowing. He eyed Skelous' every movement as he paced around the cabin. He looked annoyed and agitated. He also looked a little distracted. Perfect.

Kouga jumped up and took a swing at Skelous. Having no warning the punch hit him dead on in the face. Falling to the floor Skelous started to growl in anger. Leaping at Kouga, Skelous tackled him to the floor. The two started to flail around the cabin fighting for the upper-hand.

Scrolls, parchment, tables, and everything in the cabin was knocked over. Guards rushed in at the sound of fighting and tried to see what was going on. When finally realizing what was going on they rushed into the middle of the fight and tried to pry Kouga away.

This only resulted in Kouga reaching out and ripping out the eyes of the guard closest to him. Angry, the eyeless guard thrashed around with his fists, hitting the other guard and Skelous. Smirking, Kouga leapt out of the room and up to the deck. The men, who were up to keep everything in check, were startled to see Kouga. They quickly blew a horn and in a matter of seconds all the crewmen were surrounding Kouga.

"You got to be shitting me." Kouga said looking at the numerous crews people. It was growing darker and darker and he realized it would be a challenge to defeat them. This was why they loved to fight…Because they attack at night and the enemy doesn't even know what hit them.

Kouga watched as the sun went down and the moon started to rise. He could sense their presence and that was enough for him. As long as the shards in his legs still worked, he had nothing to worry about. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and charged.

It didn't matter who or what he attacked so he just killed anything near him. He used his ears to listen for movement and lashed out at whatever made noise. Even though he was outnumbered he was doing okay. He bite, scratched, punched and kicked anything.

Thudding was heard from somewhere on the ship, which was starting to distract Kouga. When it stopped, everyone stopped. Silence.

"It's funny. To think you survived this long without being killed. I'm impressed, really. We can see perfectly in the dark, while you… you can't see shit. You know what? Screw the Empress. I want you dead," said a voice from the darkness. Kouga new it was Skelous.

"Yeah, well, you can't get rid of me that easily. Why don't you come and get me? Just you. Leave your stupid little crew out of this. Just you and me, or are you to scared to fight me by yourself? Kouga taunted, smirking.

"What? To scared? No, no I am not. Men, stand aside. I'm going to show this outsider what it means to be afraid." Skelous replied, motioning for everyone to form a circle around the two.

Kouga wasn't afraid of this guy, not in the least. He looked weak and was no threat to Kouga. There was something, something in his mind that told him otherwise, though. He brushed it aside and got in battle position.

Skelous was the first to attack, throwing a punch into Kouga's right cheek. Kouga sensed him coming so he quickly dodge right. Skelous, seeing him dodge, ran to catch him and quickly kicked him in the gut before he could react.

Kouga fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Getting up, he ran to the other side of the ship and tried to hear where he might be. It was no use, though. The crew was making noise- cheering for Skelous. Shouts, cries, thumping, and whistling. It was distracting.

'Damn it all. I don't think I can win, if he can see perfectly. This isn't looking to good. Inu Yasha…Where the hell are you when I need you?' Kouga thought, moving back and forth trying to find out where Skelous was.

"Just give up! You can't see your hand in front of your face, while I can see as if it were light. Haha, this is fun, fighting hand to hand. Yet," Skelous stopped for a moment to run up to Kouga and take is head and slam it on the side of the ship. "I do believe there is more fun when weapons are involved. It's even more fun when one doesn't have weapons while the other does. Guess what?"

"What, you sick bastard?" Kouga forced out. Sadly, the rail slammed him in the part of his head he hit himself, when he tried to forget. He was wobbling everywhere and felt faint. Everyone was laughing at him. His hearing started to go and right before he was getting better Skelous came up and punched him to the ground.

"I like weapons," he whispered into Kouga's ear. He slowly left Kouga's side and went down into the ship's cargo hold. Kouga took this time to getup and regain his balance. He took deep breaths and concentrated on focusing all the noise but Skelous' distinct footsteps out.

He could hear him coming back onto the deck and run towards him. Kouga squatted down and head butted Skelous in the gut before he swung his blade down. The dark skinned man went flying into the air and landed head first on the deck.

The ship went quiet.

Skelous got up slowly and he was seething. Picking up his blade he rushed over to Kouga, and started to swing at him rapidly. Kouga was struck a few times, but only cuts were formed. He was quick enough to jump back before any serious damage could be received.

Now that the ship was silent, it was easier to hear Skelous and his movements. His eyes might be failing him now, but his ears didn't let him down. This angered Skelous which made his movements much more predictable and easy to counterattack, making him even more angry.

"What's wrong? Angry that I've turned the tables on you?" Kouga asked. He dodged another swing and countered it with a kick in the face. He went flying into the railing and bits of wood from the ship cold be heard falling into the ocean.

No one made a sound, no one moved. Skelous staggered up and threw the sword into the ocean. "I was doing better without it.." he mumbled. He looked around the deck and at the same face of all his crew. "What is wrong with you? Make some noise. The true fight is just about to begin!"

Said, the crew went crazy again. This time, though, they were louder than ever. Hearing only Skelous was nearly impossible. Strike that…It was impossible. All the voices and stomping and breathing morphed into one big blob of noise. Kouga's ears throbbed with all the noise.

It wasn't until he could feel the heavy breathing of Skelous that he wasn't defending himself. It was to late, though, and he was kicked into the air. Kouga closed his eyes, even though it made no difference. He knew he was going to land in the water, he was close to the side of the ship and was kicked far.

At that, Kouga landed on something hard. It didn't feel like the wood on the ship and was definitely not the ocean. All at once, it was quiet. Kouga opened his eyes and all he say was this big red glowing eye right up in his face. It was the only thing he could see.

Just then, someone from the crew yelled, " Kurtelm!"

EndOfChapter

Sorry it took so long…Wow, I'm saying that a lot. Next chapter should be up next week. That's my goal, get a chapter on each week. -;;

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! x 1234million!!!!


	19. I'm Fine!

Been awhile? Hell yeah…. Enjoy.

Happy Christmahanukwanzica to you!

Love Is Love

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could in the knee-deep snow. Everything looked the same, as did every smell was no different. It made him panic as he dodged trees and ran down hills. If it weren't for the wind blowing the same way he was running, he would not be moving as fast as he was. Or would he have gotten as far as he was.

Thankfully, he had banished the cold from his mind. He was set on coming out of the mountain region and find his way to the castle. That was where he needed to be. That was where his Kouga surely was.

Sadly, the farther he got the sleepier he became. He pushed forward, opening his eyes wider to stay awake. Inu was not about to give in and take a nap. Not during a snow shower. Not in the mountains. Not ever.

But even demons, half or not have to give in sometimes. So, he sat down on a snow-covered boulder and rubbed his numbed feet. It was a good reason to stop. Just for a moment. Or two. Or three.

'This damn snow…it doesn't look like its going to let up any time soon. Kouga…you better bee okay,' he thought to himself. He forgot everything for a moment and laid down on the boulder. Will power or not he couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

"It's warm.. why is this rock so warm?" he asked out loud to no one but the howling wind.

"_Inu Yasha.."_

Inu Yasha shot up. "Did I just hear a voice?" he asked. Shaking his head he pried his eye open and got off the rock. With one foot in front of the other he trudged onward. Figuring he was most likely almost at the castle region he didn't move as fast as before.

"_Please, listen to me, even if you can't hear me."_

This time Inu was sure he heard a voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Looking around, all he saw was white. No sign of life or anything that could make any noise.

"Show yourself! Who are you? Where are you?" he shouted, turning in a slow circle to see all around him. Nothing

"_I'm so sorry. Because of me, you and Kouga are…will…"_

Hearing Kouga's name made his ears twitch. It was then that it hit him. That voice was Kagomes. It had a weird tone to it, like it was warped, but it was her.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where are you?" he cried, running in every direction. He lost all sense on direction. He forgot which way he was meant to go and where he already been. Yet, it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"_You'll be forever asleep, at least not for much longer. "_

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm right here! Why are you so stupid! I'm right here you stupid wench!" he was hysteric now. Running all around. Falling down only to get up and fall again.

"I'm fine!" he said, trying hard to find Kagome. With all his might he kept going. His limbs felt like lead, even for him. His eyelids threatened to close and never open again. Even with these factors trying to stop him he continued on his frantic search for the voice owner.

"I wish I could go back in time. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe you'd both still be here. I should hurry this all up. I need to get to my college graduation in about two hours. I need to look good, you know. Hah……huh.."

"What are you talking about?" the half-breed shouted. "I've only been away from you for maybe a day!"

"It's been so long since I heard your voice. I just came here to see you one last time. One last time before you are sent into the bottom…of…it's not fair! It's my fault!"

Inu Yasha suddenly stopped running. He held his breath and didn't move.

"If I hadn't given you that potion, you would never have been in that mess. Gods.. I never ever wanted to say this unless I knew I was coming back. But I am not. Not this time… Inu…Goodbye."

"Wait, Kagome! Goodbye? No! Don't give up on me! I'll fix this! I promise I will! Damn it, that witch is the reason for all this. Not Kagome. I will get her. I will." With that, Inu started to run, not knowing where he was running.

Before he knew it, the snow stopped and started to become thinner. In no time there was green. A castle could be seen, and Inu smirked.

"Time to confront this wench"

TBC

Yush. Very short. I couldn't figure how I wanted to play out this chapter. Next chapter will be with Kougie. Enjoy.


End file.
